All In The Family
by traceyaudette
Summary: Izzabelle Cooper is the newest member of the BAU team, she and Derek Morgan had an interesting first meeting. A medical emergency reveals a Cooper family secret.
1. Chapter 1

She noticed him walking towards her, he was tall dark and handsome, the type of guy she usually went for. Tonight she wasn't in the mood for company. He came strutting up to her, his cockiness was overwhelming, he sat down without an invitation. She threw back her drink and waited.

"You're so beautiful, I forgot my pick up line!"

She laughed out loud. "Does that line actually work?"

He smiled at her. "Usually."

"It didn't tonight!" She got up, threw a five on the bar, put on her jacket, and walked out of the bar. She glanced over her shoulder and tall, dark, and handsome looked like a fish out of water grasping for air.

She walked out in the cool night air back to her hotel, she had an early morning, she had to meet Agent Hotchner in the morning at the BAU for first day of work.

XXX

Derek waked back to the end of the bar where JJ and Ried were sitting. "Ouch, did she shoot you down Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Don't you worry about it pretty boy."

"I think you're right Spenc!"

"What's Reid right about?" Aaron asked.

"Morgan just got shot down by a very beautiful brunette!"

Aaron slapped him on the back. "Maybe next time!. Good night. I've got an early meeting in the morning. See you guys tomorrow." Aaron left the bar and headed home.

XXX

The alarm went off at five am, Izzy stretched and rolled out of bed. She dressed in work out clothes and took off for a run through the streets of Washington. She ran for a hour getting back to her hotel in time to shower and get to the BAU head quaters by eight.

She walked out of the elevators at 7:45, always better to be early then on time. She entered the bull pen area, standing in the middle of the room was tall, dark, and handsome from last night. Un-freaking-believable! She took a deep breathe and walked through the doors.

Spencer looked up and elbowed Morgan in the ribs. "What the hell pretty boy?"

"Isn't that the women that shot you down last night?" Morgan looked up and couldn't believe his eyes, the dark haired beauty from last night was walking toward him. He remembered her sparkling dark green eyes from the night before, the way they lit up when she laughed at his lame pick up line. He walked towards her not sure how she found him, but glad she did. Hoping he wouldn't mess up a second chance.

"So, did you change you mind?"

Before she could say anything Aaron came out of his office and took her hand. "Everyone I want you to meet Agent Izzabelle Cooper. She's joining us from Missouri. This is Mogan, JJ, Ried, Rossi, and Garcia she's our technical analyst"

"Nice to meet you."

"Cooper, if you'll follow me please." She followed Aaron to his office.

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine, I got in last night. I move in to my townhouse later today."

"Welcome to the team. Call me Hotch."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and got up.

"Morgan, will show you which desk to use."

She walked out of his office and down to the bullpen. She walked up to Morgan. "Hotch said to ask you which desk to use."

"The one next to mine." He smiled at her.

She sat down and opened her backpack putting out a few personal items. A picture of her mom and her grandparents. He sat on the corner of her desk, "This your family?"

"No, the pictures came with the frame." She heard JJ snicker behind her.

"What part of Missouri are from" asked Ried.

"I grew up in Poplar Bluff. I worked in St. Louis."

"So, did you really shoot Morgan down last night?" Asked Garcia.

"Guilty, dude gave me some lame line. If he would have just offered to buy me a drink..." She stood up and patted him on the face. Coffee?" She picked up her mug.

"I'll show you." Morgan volunteered. She followed him into the break room, she poured herself a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar. "Can we start over"

"Sure."

"Hi. I'm Derek Morgan"

"I'm Izzabelle Cooper, my friends call me Izzy."

XXXX

Rossi stopped to exam the pictures on Cooper's desk, there was something familiar about the women. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd seen her before. He was talking to JJ and Reid when Morgan and Izzy came back to the bullpen.

"Is this you mom?" Rossi asked.

"Yes."

"She looks familiar, what's her name?"

"Alexis"

"Does she still live in Missouri?"

"No, she passed away when I was ten, I moved to Missouri after that and was raised by my grandparents."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"Welcome to the team."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He went back to his office trying to figure out where he knew Cooper's mom from, it would drive him crazy until he figured it out.

XXX

Izzy was walking out to her car when Morgan called her name. "What are you doing after work?"

"Meeting the movers at my townhouse. Why?"

"We are meeting for drinks."

"I can't tonight. Maybe next time." She smiled got in her car and drove to her apartment. She got out of her car and Morgan was behind her, he got off his phone.

"Thought you could use a little help! The rest of the team will be here in a few."

"You guys don't want to help me with this. Go out have fun!" She laughed.

"We're going to have fun helping you!"

"Suit yourself!"

The moving truck pulled up the same time the rest of the team did. Hotch brought his son with him. "Jack, this is Agent Cooper."

"Hi Jack. My friends call me Izzy, but my special friends call me Iz!" She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hi Iz." He said shyly.

"You look like a nice strong boy. Do you think you can put my books on the shelf?"

He nodded his head, she reached down and rubbed the top of his hair. He got to work, placing her books on the shelf carefully.

They were all hard at work unpacking boxes, Morgan and Hotch were up in Izzy's bed room putting her bed together. Dave walked in carrying boxes of food that he'd gone home to prepare. Spencer was helping Jack in the living room.

Izzy stopped unpacking the dishes and sniffed the air. "Something smells heavenly!"

JJ and Garcia stopped unpacking the pots, and bowls and looked around.

They heard Jack yell "Uncle Dave!"

Rossi came into the kitchen carrying dinner. "Time to eat." He yelled so the guys up stairs could hear.

"You cooked this?"

"Don't sound so surprised..."

Izzy laughed. "Thank you!"

That smile, he'd seen that smile before today but where.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Izzy, come out with us tonight. Just us girls!" Pleaded Penelope.

"I still have a ton of unpacking to do!"

"We'll come over and help you tomorrow afternoon!" JJ replied.

"You talked me into it!" She laughed.

"Talked you into what?" Morgan asked as he walked back to the bullpen.

"Girls night out!" Sang out Penelope.

"Now, wait a minute baby girl! You all are going out without me?"

"That kinda what girls night means Morgan!" Izzy said.

"I'll keep my phone on, in case I need to bail you out." He walked away shaking his head.

XXXX

She met JJ and Penelope at a restaurant from work, for a quick dinner before heading out for a drink.

"So, what line did he use."

"Morgan? He came strutting down towards me, plopped down beside me, and very Joe cool says to me You're so beautiful, I forgot my pick up line. So I look at him and ask dose that line usually work for you. He actually smiles at me, thinking I was impressed and says Yes, in a cocky way. I look at him and says it didn't tonight. I left him standing there mouth open like a fish gasping for air."

Both JJ and Penelope started laughing. "I don't think he's ever been rejected before." Penelope said.

"There's always a first." JJ laughed.

"Tell us about yourself." Penelope said a little too excitedly.

Izzy looked at her and smiled. "Why do I have a feeling you all ready know everything about me P?"

"I think you're busted P!"

"It's okay, I wouldn't expected anything less, I'm the new kid, you have questions. My mom raised me until I was ten, she was killed when we were in car accident. We lived in New York. I moved to Poplar Bluff Missouri, and was raised by her parents. I graduated from high school, went to college and majored in psychology graduated top of my class, went to FBI Academy in Quantico, graduated top of the class, went back to Missouri, worked in St. Louis and surrounding area for the last 15 yrs, got recruited to the BAU and here I am."

"Top of your class at college and FBI Academy, don't tell Reid he might get upset." Penelope replied

"I heard he has an idyllic memory."

Both women looked at her. "I did my homework too." She smiled.

They left the restaurant and went to the bar, sitting down they ordered their drinks. "Amaretto sour please" Izzy ordered.

"Welcome to Gray's...it's open Mic night. If any of you would like to sing."

Izzy hopped up. "Come on ladies"

Both women shook their heads, Izzy rolled her eyes, threw back her drink, and walked over to the stage. She whispered something to the MC, and jumped up.

"Welcome Nikki to the stage, singing Red Neck Women"

JJ and Penelope pulled out their phone and recorded her performance.

 _"So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah"_

She finished her the song to a cheer and standing ovation, she hopped down off the stage and returned to her seat with JJ and Penelope.

"Didn't know you could sing." JJ said.

"I was a cheerleader and dancer too...but I won't go showing you those talents." She laughed.

There was a tape on her shoulder. "Hay, baby you sang real good. Can I take you home?"

"No, thanks!" She turned around to talk to JJ and Penelope some more and the guy grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her out the door. "I said no thank you." She smiled.

"I said I was taking you home." He grabbed her again, having enough Izzy took his arm and pulled it behind his back and laid his face on the bar.

"Now, when a lady says no thank you. You walk away and keep your hands to yourself!" She released him, turning to the ladies. "I think I've had enough.

They said goodnight and took separate cabs home.

XXXX

The phone ringing at three am woke Izzy up. "Cooper" She answered sleepily.

"It's Hotch...we have a case in Oklahoma, we'll brief on the plane. Wheels up in thirty minutes."

"Yes." She rolled out of bed grabbed her go back, ran into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She quickly go dressed, and ran down stairs. She opened the closet and got the lock box out, grabbing her gun. she slipped it in the holster. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Her cell phone rang.

"Cooper."

"It's Morgan, I'm out front. Come on."

She opened the door and he was sitting in his car waiting for her. She ended the call and walked out. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured since this was your first case with us, I'd give you a ride."

"Thanks." She climbed into his SUV. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Figured you'd need this after last night."

"You are the best!"

"Does that line usually work for you?" She looked at him and laughed.

The drove to the air hanger, got out and boarded the plane. The rest of the team was waiting for them, Izzy sat down next to JJ.

"Did I see you get out of Morgan's SUV?"

"He picked me up. Get your mind out of the gutter. You know I fell in love with the man last night. How could I resist his pick up line!"

JJ busted out laughing. "You did woo him with your song. By the way I might have to share with the group later!"

"You wouldn't!

"You never know what the in flight movie may be!"

"What are you ladies talking about?" Asked Rossi.

"Nothing."

"Can we get started on briefing?" Hotch asked.

"Sure." Izzy said, her face turning slightly pink.

XXXX

They landed in Tulsa at six am, Hotch quickly gave orders. JJ and Spencer went to the station, Hotch and Morgan went to talk to the latest family, Rossi and Izzy went to the latest crime scene.

"What's bothering you?" Asked Rossi

"The unsubs location changed, MO changed, everything changed."

"Let me see the file."

"I don't have it, it's in the car."

"Your notes then."

"I don't have any." She saw him raise his eyebrow at her. "I have a photographic memory." She ran back to the car and got the file and handed it to Rossi.

The drove back to the station and met with the rest of the team, to compare notes. The other missing women were all young college girls, the latest one was a divorced mom of one. The other women were from Tulsa, the mom was from Broken Arrow.

"We are dealing with two different unsubs." Hotch said.

They worked together to build two different profiles, to solve two different cases.

Spencer sat down beside Izzy. "So, you have a photographic memory?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I've always hidden it."

"Why?"

"I just did, I mean I didn't play dumb cheerleader. I was a straight A student, Valedictorian. I just hid what I could do."

"You were a cheerleader?"

"I was a smart cheerleader." She laughed and pushed him. He got up and walked away from her. Morgan sat down next to her.

"Why are you beating up on pretty boy?"

She laughed at him. "He doubted my skills as a smart cheerleader."

"Wait, you were a cheerleader?" She smiled and got up walking away.

"We're ready to deliver our profile." Hotch announced.

XXXX

Team one consisted of Hotch, Spencer, and JJ they were headed to the docks. They were looking for a human tracking ring, they believed the girls were being held on a ship. They were going to be shipped out that night. Team one successfully completed their mission.

Team two consisted of Morgan, Izzy, and Rossi, they were heading to Broken Arrow to a residence, they believed the ex husband was holding the wife.

Morgan kicked in the door, Rossi and Izzy followed. They cleared the first floor, Izzy headed to the basement. A hand snaked out from the stairs causing her to the last five steps down. She landed on her back, she was a bit dazed. She heard Rossi and Morgan calling her name on the com. The unsub came at her, he fired his gun at her, she took shots to her vest. She heard Morgan and Rossi calling her again and running. She looked, aimed and fired, hitting the unsub in the shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground.

"Unsub down." She got up, kicked the gun away, turned him over and handcuffed him. Rossi and Morgan came running down the stairs. Izzy had blood running down her face. She reached up and felt a gash on her forehead.

Rossi got to her first. "Cooper you okay?"

"Yeah, he got me in my vest." He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it to her forehead.

"We need a medic." Morgan yelled into his com.

Izzy turned around to look for the victim, she started to walk towards a door because she heard a noise.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To find the victim." Izzy answered.

"No you're going with the medic."

"No I'm not. I'm fine."

"You're hurt. Go get checked out."

Rolling her eyes she went with the medic and sat on the back of the ambulance. She took off her vest, and examined her bruised ribs. The medic was cleaning the gash.

"You won't need stitches. You have a concussion, so take it easy."

"Just patch me up."

The rest of the team pulled up as the medic was finishing up with her. Hotch walked over to her. "Cooper, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just bruised."

"What happened?"

"I was clearing the basement. The unsub was hiding under the stairs, he grabbed my foot, I fell the last five steps down, I was dazed, he came towards me and shot me, I took them in the vest, I got a gash in my forehead from the fall. I have a concussion. Rossi and Morgan are still in the house."

They finished up at the house, went back to the station filed their reports and left for the airport to fly home.

She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, she felt like hell. Spencer sat down next to her and handed her a bottle of water. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled brightly at him. She closed her eyes to see if she could ease the throb behind her eyes. She was just about relaxed when she heard it, her performance from last night. She peeked out of one eye, towards the screen at the front of the cabin. There she was on the stage, singing, she was going to kill JJ and P.

She opened her eyes to look at the rest of the team, they were laughing and looking at her. "JJ and Penelope were to chicken to sing, besides I think I may have found my husband last night because of that performance." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Nikki?" Morgan asked

"Izzabelle Nicole"

XXXXXXXX

The got back home late that night, Izzy got a ride home with JJ. She'd gone up stairs, changed clothes, repacked her go bag, and was curled up on her couch when there was a knock on her door. She got up and peeked out, it was Morgan, he was holding a bag of food, she let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have a concussion, someone needed to stay with you."

"And you drew the short straw?"

"No I volunteered. I brought you dinner."

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He followed her into the living room, a wave of dizziness hit her. He dropped the bag of food, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he sat her on the couch. "Easy."

She closed her eyes for a minute hoping for the dizziness to pass. When she opened her eyes, her face was inches from Morgan's. "What did you bring for dinner?"

"Deli sandwiches." He straightened up, walked over and picked up the back of food and walked into the kitchen.

She watched him walk away,with disappointment. She really wanted him to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up late Monday morning! Great, just what she needed. She had just enough time to get to work, no coffee, no breakfast. She grabbed a shower, got dressed, grabbing her gear and making a run for her car. She walked off the elevator with five minutes to spare.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I work here?"

"Are you suppose to be taking it easy"

"I promise no to kick down doors or bounce my head off any floors today." She smiled at Spencer.

Hotch poked his head out of his office and called her into his office. She looked at Spencer. "Already in trouble, any advice?"

Spencer looked at her and shook his head no and have her a smile of support. She walked into his office and took a seat in front of him.

"You wanted to see me/"

"I thought I told you to take it easy Cooper!"

"I didn't plan on kicking down any doors today. I'm fine."

Hotch looked at her, almost starring her down, she returned his stare. "Morgan said you almost passed out last night."

"I got up too fast. I'm fine."

"I want you to go get checked out by a doctor."

"Yes, sir." She got up to leave.

She walked out to the bullpen and saw Morgan standing at his desk. He saw her coming towards him. "I thought you were.."

"Tattle tale!" She grabbed her purse and walked to the elevator. Morgan caught up with her, touching her arm.

"What's wrong with you Izzy?"

"I have to go get checked out by a doctor, because you told Hotch I almost passed out."

"That's normal protocol."

"Just forget it." She jabbed the button for the doors to open. She hated going to the doctor, had ever since she was younger and in a car accident with her mom. The doors opened and she got in, Morgan followed her in, it was just the two of them.

"I don't want to forget it. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I can see you aren't. Talk to me."

She pushed the L button and stared straight ahead, a tear running down her face. She quickly wiped it away, hoping to hide it from Morgan. "I don't want to talk about it." She walked out and walked over to medical to be checked out. Morgan starred after her wondering what the hell just happened.

XXXX

"Agent Cooper, you have a concussion. Take it easy for the next two weeks. No field work. Come back and see me for clearance, I'll send this to Agent Hotchner."

"Thank you." She smiled at the doctor and walked out. Just freaking great, she gets to desk jockey for the next two weeks. She scheduled for two weeks from today, hoping she'd be cleared. She took the elevator back up to the BAU offices, the doors opened and Penelope greeted her when she got off.

"Are you okay Iz?"

"I'm fine P. No, worries." She hugged her friend.

She walked into the bullpen, the entire team was waiting for her. "I have a concussion, no field work for at least two weeks, I'm riding a desk." She sat down at her desk, closing her eyes, her head was pounding.

"You okay Cooper?"

She opened her eyes and Rossi was standing beside her. She smiled at him. "I'll be fine."

"We're getting ready to go to lunch, want to join us?" JJ asked.

"Sure." She grabbed her purse and followed them to the elevator.

They ate at a cafe down the street. She looked from face to face and saw how close they were to each other, she wondered if she would be ever be that close to them. She had never been close to her other teams before.

"Cooper!" Morgan nudged her with his elbow.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine. Just had something on my mind."

"Clearly." Rossi retorted.

"I'm sorry, what was asked?"

"I asked you about Poplar Bluff." Penelope said.

"I moved there when I was ten. It's a town in Butler county. I attended elementary at Mark Twain, and high school at PBHS. My grandma put me in dance and my grandpa martial arts. I was a ballerina with combat skills. My gramps taught me how to shoot a gun when I was ten. My gram was so mad, she wanted me to be a lady. I still was crowned homecoming queen, so she was happy in the end."

The team laughed. "What made you decide to join the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"I was recruited while I was in college, majoring in psychology. Once I graduated I went to the Academy, the rest is history."

They finished lunch and went back to the office. Izzy's head was still throbbing, she opened her purse and took some pain reviler. She just wanted to go home and go to bed, and hope to feel better in the morning. The rest of the afternoon passed by in a painful haze, she barley made it to the parking garage before losing her lunch in a trash can.

She was bent over a trash can, someone was lifting her hair. Great, just what she needed her coworkers witnessing her total humiliation. She raised up and it was Hotch, awesome it just keeps on getting better and better. He handed her a tissue and she wiped her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I get migraines all the time. It's no big deal."

"You should have gone home to rest." He noted her pale complexion and red rimmed eyes.

"I'm fine Hotch. Really." She stood up to walk to her car, closing her eyes.

"I'm driving you home."

"I'm fine, really. Go home to Jack."

"Cooper, I'm not going to argue with you." He took her by her arm and led her to his car. He drove her home and saw her inside. "I want you to stay home tomorrow. No arguing with me. I mean it!"

"Yes, sir. Thanks for the ride Hotch." She shut and locked the door. She turned the lights off, went up stairs and climbed into bed.

XXXX

"Anyone seen Cooper this morning" Asked Morgan

"Hotch told her to stay home and rest today. He took her home last night." Spencer said.

"Why?" Morgan felt a pang of jealousy.

"He found her in the parking lot, getting sick. She had a migraine, he took her home." Penelope answered. She didn't miss the look in her friends eyes.

"Is she feeling better?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to go check on her later." Penelope said.

Morgan walked into the break room with Penelope hot on his heels. "What was that look about hot chocolate?"

"What look baby girl?"

"When Reid said Hotch took Izzy home last night, you had a brief look of something in your eye."

"Must of been the sun."

"It's a cloudy day, beautiful. You have feelings for her don't you?"

"No? I'm just concerned!"

"Whatever you say!" She smiled as she walked out of the break room.

XXXX

Izzy woke up the next day feeling almost human, she took a hot shower, and got dressed. She fixed herself a pot of coffee and greedily drank the first cup. Her phone rang, she looked at the ID, it was Garcia,

"Hey P, how's it going?"

"Good. How are you feeling Iz?"

"Almost human." She laughed "Another couple cups of coffee and I might be there."

"You want company after work? I could bring dinner."

"That would be awesome."

"I'll see you then."

"Okay."

Izzy spent the rest of the day unpacking, she hung pictures on the wall, and finished unpacking her bedroom. By the time Garcia came over her townhouse, started looking like a house. She opened the door to her friend and Morgan. She wasn't expecting him, great she looked like total crap.

"Hi P, Morgan. Come on in." She smiled at both of them. Derek noticed her pale skin and the purple shadows under her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It always takes me a day to rebound after a migraine. I'll be fine by tomorrow." The doorbell rang again. She told Gargia and Morgan to go on into the kitchen. She opened the door.

"Hi. Hotch and Jack. What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on you and bring you dinner."

"Come in." This was totally unexpected, she showed them into the kitchen.

"Iz, I made this for you. I hope you're feeling better." Jack handed her a picture. Izzy took it and looked at it.

"Thank you Jack, it's beautiful. I'm going to hang it on my fridge." She leaned down and kissed him on the check and hugged him. They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Garcia and Morgan.

"Garcia, Morgan, I didn't know you were coming over."

"We brought Izzy some supper."

"So did we, and I made her a picture." Jack said.

Izzy smiled and hung the picture up on the fridge. "Jack what would you like to drink. I have milk, juice, and root beer."

"Root beer."

"Make sure it's okay with your dad."

"Can I dad, can I have some root beer?"

"Yes."

Izzy handed Jack a can of root beer. "Thank you Iz. We brought pizza. Do you like pizza?"

"I love pizza pal."

"What did you brink Uncle Derek and Aunt Pen?"

"We brought Chinese"

"You know what Jack, I'm so hungry, I could eat as much as a football player."

"No way Iz!"

"I think I'm going to eat a little bit of everything."

She enjoyed her buffet styled dinner, with her coworkers. Jack Hotchner was cute as a button. He climbed up beside her and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. She laughed and whispered something back, he hugged her neck.

XXXX

Aaron watched the interaction between his son and Cooper, wondering what the two had talked about. His son hadn't stopped talking about her since he helped move her in last week. Asking if he's seen her at work that day, when he told him she was sick that day. He insisted on drawing her a picture and bringing her supper. He didn't think that Garcia and Morgan had the same idea, minus the picture.

It was getting late and they needed to go. "Jack buddy we need to head home."

"Okay dad." He ran over to Izzy and pulled on her shirt. She squatted down in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. He kissed her cheek.

"Bye Iz, see you later."

"Bye pal."

She walked him to the door. Aaron stopped at the door before he walked out. "What did he whisper to you in the kitchen?"

"He asked me out on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I told him if he was still interested in 30 years to ask again."

Aaron laughed "See you tomorrow Cooper."

"Night Hotch." She watched him walk to his car, well damn that was unexpected as hell.

She walked back into the kitchen to find Garcia and Morgan cleaning up from dinner. "Thank you for coming over with dinner."

"Did you know Hotch and Jack were coming too?" Morgan asked.

"No, they just shows up. I was as surprised as you. It was nice of them."

She walked them to the door, hugging Garcia good bye.

"No hug for me?" Morgan asked. He held out his arms, Izzy walked into them, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She didn't want to let go but did before it became awkward.

"See you guys tomorrow." She shut and locked the door, leaning against. "What the hell was that?" She thought.

XXXX

"Do look so sad Sweetness!" Garcia touched his cheek.

"It's Hotch! If he's interested in her..."

"He's the boss, he's not going to get involved with someone on the team."

"When's the last time he brought a meal to one of us? Did you see the way he was looking at her? I don't stand a chance."

"You're Derek Morgan, you are the bomb! She'd be nuts not to dig you!"

"I don't know baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy lay in bed and let the last of sleep leave her mind, her phone buzzed. She reached over and picked it up, it wasn't even five am yet, who was trying to get a hold of her. She swiped, the screen and saw she had a text message from Spencer.

Wondering if you wanted to have breakfast this morning?

She thought about it for a few minutes before responding, it would be a good way to get to know the members of the team without being overwhelmed.

Sure. What time and where?

Six okay? There's a diner down the street from the office.

Six works for me, see you then.

She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower, and tried to wake up. She got ready and headed towards the diner, she walked in and Spencer was already waiting for her.

"Morning Cooper."

"Morning Reid."

She sat down, and picked up the menu. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thank you." It felt awkward and strained, maybe this had a mistake. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be close to anyone.

"I was worried about you."

"Thank you. I'm okay really. I suffered from migraines when I was younger but out grew them. I guess rolling down stairs and bouncing my head off a concrete floor triggered one.

The waitress walked up to take their order.

"Coffee, toast, and a scrambled egg please." Gen smiled at the waitress, Spencer placed his order.

He looked at her for a minute before speaking again. "How do you like working with us?"

"I've only worked one case...I..." This was diffidently awkward.

"I just ask because you seem so quiet..."

"It's nothing personal...I like to get to know people before I put myself out there."

The waitress brought their food and they started to eat. "I use to be the same way. Most of my friends came in adulthood."

She started to feel a kinship with Reid, he proceeded to tell her about growing up in Las Vegas and his mother. She sympathized with him, he told her about his father.

"I don't even know who my father is, I'm a product of a vacation romance." She told him. "My mother wrote self-help books, I grew up on book tours, I had tutors for the first ten years of my life. I didn't actually go to a real school until I was ten and went to live with my grandparents in Missouri."

She was starting to feel comfortable with him, before they knew it they needed to head to the office. Izzy got a cup of coffee to go, the left the diner together. She felt like she had made her first true friend.

XXXX

The elevator doors opened and they walked off together, she laughed at a joke he told her. Derek turned when he heard her, he frowned a little, what's this now pretty boy is moving in on her. She walked over to her desk and sat down, looking up at Morgan.

"Why are you frowning?"

"About time you two show up!" He answered gruffly.

"It's only 07:45, we aren't even late." Reid answered. Morgan walked off to the break room.

JJ watched him storm off. "What's his problem?"

Izzy shrugged. "You got me!"

Garcia was in the break room fixing herself a cup of coffee when Morgan came storming in. "What's wrong with you Chocolate thunder?"

"Cooper and Reid looked real comfy coming in this morning."

"He's not her type!"

"He's more her type then I am!" He frowned.

"Opposites attract my love!" She walked out of the room leaving him to pout.

XXX

They were called to the conference room at eleven for a case, they were heading to Texas for a missing children's case. Izzy always hated these, she worked enough of them in the past. She worked five years in child crimes in St. Louis, anytime they had a case she would consult. Every once in awhile you had one that would have one that would have a happy ending, but mostly they ended unhappily or went unsolved.

Something about this case was familiar, she closed her eyes and searched her brain. Over the thousands of cases she had worked on over the years, she found the one she was looking for. There was a lull in the conversation, Izzy made her request.

"Garcia can you get the case files from a case ten years ago in St. Louis? The name will be Westwood Hills, everything with my name on it please."

"Yeah, I'll have it sent to your tablets."

"Do you have something Cooper?" Hotch asked.

"It's an unsolved case I worked ten years ago in St. Louis, everything is the same."

"Wheels up in twenty." Hotch said. "Cooper can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She walked over to him.

"Are you feeling okay? I really need you on this case."

"I'm great. Ready to go."

"I know you're on desk duty , but your expertise on missing children will be useful. Especially if this is a copy cat."

"I understand, I'm ready to help in any way possible."

She walked back to her desk and grabbed her purse, she ran to her car and got her go back, meeting the team in the SUVs. She was feeling uneasy, the unsub in the case ten years ago had played with her emotions, she had to take some time off, after they found the fifth child's body. Then missing children had just stopped, no reason.

The boarded the plane, as promised the case file was on their tablets, Izzy had to prepare herself to step into the past. She reread her notes, even though she really didn't have to and briefed the team on this case. They sat back and started to build a new profile, she got up and got a cup of coffee, still feeling uneasy. JJ followed her.

"Are you okay?"

"These types of cases are always hard, especially when they are unsolved."

"Do you think it's the same person?"

"I don't know. I need to see the crime scene, but I don't think it's going to fly."

"Talk to Hotch."

JJ sat down by Hotch and whispered something something to him. Izzy had sat down on the couch, and was lost in thought. He got up and sat down beside her.

"JJ said you wanted to talk to me." She looked up surprised to see him sitting next to her.

"I need to go to the crime scene, I promise not to fall down any stairs."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I think that will be okay. Where were you a few minutes ago?"

"Reviewing the case in my head. Trying to see what I missed then."

"Are you going to be okay working on this?"

"I'm going to be fine." She smiled at him.

He looked at her for a few more minutes got up and went to sit back in his chair. She closed her eyes and prayed it wasn't the same sick bastard from ten years ago, because he had almost killed her.

XXXX

The plane landed, the loaded up the SUVs that were waiting for them. Morgan, Izzy, and Rossi went to the crime scene. JJ and Aaron went to talk to the family, Spencer went to set up the command post.

Morgan, Rossi, and Izzy got to the crime scene and started to investigate where the body had been found. The child had been tired up and drowned in a creek, with a bible verse pinned to the back of the overalls. This was the fourth victim, she saw the beaded bracelet on the body.

"If it isn't the same unsub, then it's a damn good copy cat. Even the shoe tread and size is the same of the print they left."

"Are you sure Cooper, it's been ten years." Rossi asked.

"Putting the photographic memory aside, that was one of those cases, that you never forget."

Morgan and Rossi made notes and took pictures. Izzy made notes of her own, she looked around and walked over to a tree. She walked over to the side of a crevices, and peeked to the side.

She called Garcia. "I have a trail cam recording us at the crime scene, can you hack into and find who's got it?"

"Of course I can."

"Can I disconnect it for evidence?

"Give me just one minute...okay disconnect it. I'll have answers for you soon."

She reached in and pulled the camera out, disconnecting it and bagging it for evidence.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked.

"Like I said, same unsub or very good copy cat." She walked towards the SUV.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine."

They headed back to the station, with the camera and their notes ready to build a profile. They were sitting down comparing notes, when Izzy's phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Cooper."

"Awww Agent Cooper, you disconnected my camera. You still are the dark beauty I remember." She waved at Hotch to get his attention.

"You know my name, tell me yours."

"You mean you don't know? After ten years, and me nearly killing you?" Hotch starred at her, shit she forgot to share that bit of information with him.

"You didn't share last time.."

"Tell you what, why don't we meet in person again. Maybe this time you can save the next victim before I kill them and you. Oh but I'll guess you'll have to ask your boss won't you."

"Tell me where and when, I'll be there."

"I see your boss giving you that you're in trouble look. You better clear it with him first." He hung up the phone.

"Were they able to get a trace?" Izzy asked.

Hotch looked at her trying to control his anger. "Cooper I need to talk to you." He slammed into an empty office.

Shit! She followed him in and shut the door waiting for him to unload.

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't let me know the history you had with the unsub?"

"I wasn't even for sure it was the same unsub until a hour ago, then it was confirmed just a few minutes ago."

"He tried to kill you ten years ago?"

"He shot me." She said "I went in to try to bring him out, I was ambushed."

"You are off this case."

"You need me on this case. You heard him!"

"I'll be dammed if I loos an agent because you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking damn clearly. I'm thinking about not letting another set of parents having to bury their child if it can be helped. If it means looking that sick bastard in the eyes again then so be it."

She opened the door and walked out, she sat down at the table with the rest of the team. Hotch walked out and looked at her. "I said you're off the case, go back to the jet, and wait for further directions."

She grabbed her go bag and purse and slammed out of the station. She walked out of the door and someone shoved a gun in her back. "Well, I guess we get to meet sooner then I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

She put her arms up, he took her side arm, she started to drop her purse and go back on the ground. He grabbed them before they hit.

"You think this if my first redo Agent Cooper? The Agent's inside find these, they'll know you're in trouble. No I think we'll keep your bags. We are going to walk to the car at the end of the block. Put your arms down." She started to walk, not saying anything.

There were too many innocent people on the street for her to fight back now, she would have to go with him. Her phone rang, he took it from her. "If I don't answer that, and it's my team, they will come looking for me now."

He handed her the phone. "Hello P."

"Are you okay? I heard you and Hotch had a blow out."

"I'm fine."

"Did he really pull you from the case?"

"Yes, but I'm going to work on it on my own. Please send me info to my tablet too."

"Izzy, I can't."

"Please, P?"

He snatched the phone from her and hit her with the butt of the gun knocking her out. He threw her in the back of the truck and drove out of town, tossing her phone on the ground.

XXXX

"Baby girl you're on speaker phone."

"I think Cooper is in trouble."

"She's fine." Hotch snapped.

"I was just talking to her. She told me to send info to her tablet so she can work on the case on her own." Hotch looked furious.

Morgan picked up his phone and took it off speaker phone. He talked to her for a minute and put it back on speaker. "Say it again Baby girl."

"She said please and then there was a sound like she was hit and the phone went dead. Now her phone is going straight to voice mail. I pinged her phone, it shows down the street from the station."

Morgan and Rossi ran out of the station and came back carrying her phone. "There's no sign of her." Morgan said.

"She's not on the jet or at the motel" JJ said.

"He has her." Hotch said.

XXXX

Damn...her head hurt. She reached down to her ankle her second gun was gone. Double damn! Time to assess the situation, hopefully by now her team knew she was gone and started looking for her and she wasn't fired for disobeying orders. The truck was coming to a stop, the door opened and she was dragged out. He threw her on the ground, she looked up.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Michael Daniels".

He went to kick her in the ribs, she grabbed his foot and knocked him to his feet. She got to hers and kicked him in the ribs. The blow to her head was messing with her balance, he grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face. Crap! She tried to remain conscious, but from the hit earlier and this one it was too much. She crumpled to the ground.

She regained consciousness, she was tied to a chair. Her first thought was if the team didn't know she was missing, she was defiantly fired by now. She decided to go with the positive, the team was looking for her. They were still working the case, they'd solve it, and find her.

She slowly started to move her hands trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists, one good thing he couldn't tie worth a crap. She was untied within minutes, it was almost too easy. She checked out the room, looking for a trap, there was nothing apparent, she tested the door and it opened. She heard crying down the hall, she crept slowly, she heard foot steps coming her way. She looked for a hiding place, she ducked behind some crates and waited.

A women walked by, she grabbed her from behind and dragged her behind the boxes knocking her out. She took her gun and cell phone, she shoved her in a crate. She dialed Hotch's phone.

"Hotchener."

"It's Cooper."

"We've located you, stay put. Are you hurt?"

"Not too bad."

"Where are you Agent Cooper...I'm going to find you!"

Hotch heard the sound of gunfire. "Cooper?" The line went dead.

XXXX

Daniels walked by where Izzy was hiding, she had stopped talking. He heard her and peaked in at her, he dragged her out and aimed his gun at her. She kicked his legs out from beneath him knocking him off balance, his gun fired over head. She stood up, he came after her knocking her to the ground. She pulled the gun from her waist band.

"On your knees, hands on your head!"

He came after her, she had no choice, she heard the sirens. She fired off three shots taking him down, she checked him for weapons. He had none, she heard crying in the other room. She opened the door and found a three year old, looking at her.

"Hi, sweetie. My name is Izzy. I'm going to help you find you mom and dad. Do you want to come with me." The little girl nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her neck. Izzy sat down on the ground, she heard her name being called.

"I'm down here!" The little girl was latched on and not letting go of her. Morgan was first through the door, Rossi was next..

"Cooper you okay." Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Morgan tried to pull the little girl from her arms and the little girl screamed. "She's fine help me up. There's an unsub in one of those creates."

"How did she get there?" Morgan asked.

"How do you think I got a phone and a gun?"

Morgan and Rossi helped her up, she started walking up the stairs when she ran into Hotch. "Are you okay Cooper?"

"It looks worse then what it is." She was still carrying the little girl, he tried to take her. The little girl clutched at Izzy and screamed. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you."

She walked out to the ambulance with the little girl, her parents were brought to the scene. Once she saw her parents, she forgot all about Izzy, they took her to the hospital to be checked out. The team recovered Izzy's gun and bags from inside, she was leaning against the SUV waiting for them.

Spencer walked over to Izzy. "Did you get checked out."

"I'm fine, it's just bumps and bruises. Don't worry."

"Spencer is right, did you get checked out?" Hotch asked.

"Not really."

"We're stopping at the hospital before we leave." Hotch walked off and got in a SUV.

Izzy climbed into the one closest to her, JJ climbed in behind her. "On a scale of you're fired to just in trouble...how much trouble am I in?"

JJ looked at her and laughed. "You're not in trouble, or fired. You just had us all worried."

"I'm just glad P called me when she did. She probably saved me."

They stopped in front of the ER, and the door opened. Hotch popped his head in. "Let's go Cooper."

She got out of the car and followed him into the ER, she checked in and waited. She had three broken ribs, nothing major. She walked out and saw her team sitting around in the waiting room. She heard Morgan on the phone.

"Baby girl, as soon as I know I will tell you. She was walking and talking at the scene. Hotch wanted to make sure she was okay. Talk to you later."

She cleared her throat, they all looked up. "I'm fine. Three broken ribs, I gotten worse from cheer leading. Can we go now?"

XXX

They were in the air heading home, everyone was asleep. She was sitting on the couch, leaning back relaxing. Hotch sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry..."

"It was my fault. I should have told you, when I knew or even suspected the unsub was the same. None of this was your fault. I take full responsibility."

"Yes, you should have. But I should have never of sent you out alone, knowing he had threatened you."

They just stared at each other, she winced in pain. "Did they give you anything for pain?"

"I didn't want anything. I'll be fine."

XXX

They landed early Friday morning. "Take the day off, and relax. See you Monday." Hotch said as he rushed off to his car. Izzy waved bye to her friends and headed to her car. Morgan called her name, she slowly turned around.

"Are you okay to drive home?"

"I'm fine." There was a slight breeze, it blew her hair in her face. He pushed the fly a ways out of her face. "See you Monday."

She got in her car and drove home, she dropped her bags on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and laid on the couch, she was too tired to get up and do anything. When there was a knock on the door she actually cried out. She rolled off the couch and pulled open the door Hotch was standing on her porch. Great, he was firing her tonight, he wasn't waiting until Monday.

"Come in Hotch." He came in, and walked into her living room. She shut the door and followed him.

He turned around to look at her, noticing the purple shadows under her eyes, the hair escaping her ponytail.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She looked up at him, he pushed the hair away from her face. This is the second time tonight someone from the team has played with her hair. His other hand touched the side of her face, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, she pulled away and touched her lips with her fingers.

"I'm sorry." He walked towards the door, she followed him to the door, not sure what to say. "No I'm not." He kissed her again and this time she wrapped her arms around is neck and kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

She was standing on her tip toes her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him back. He lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him carrying her to the couch. He sat down with her on his lap never breaking this incredible kiss. Her commons senses was screaming at her.

 _"Stop! This is your boss! Nothing good can come of this! If he isn't going to stop it, you should, stop it before it goes too far. This could end your career at the BAU!"_ The irrational side was arguing just as hard. " _This feels really good. It has been so long since you've been held and kissed. Don't stop, no one got hurt by playing kissy face. So what if it's your boss."_

Her cell phone going off broke through to her irrational side, she pulled away from Aaron and slide off his lap, he continued to kiss her neck and ear.

"Hello? Jay? Oh my God!" She got up from the couch and walked away. "When? What happened? I'll fly into Lambert tonight. Tell Eric thank you. I'll call you with my arrival information." She stood in shock, tears streaming down her face. Aaron came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"I need some time off. My grandparents were in a car accident. My grandfather is dead and my grandmother is in ICU. I'm flying out as soon as I can get a flight." She started to walk away, he turned her around.

"Of course. Take whatever time you need."

She went up stairs to pack a suitcase for at least a week, she picked up the phone and booked a flight for five am to St. Louis. She called Jay and told him she'd be there around seven thirty that morning. She went back down stairs and was surprised to see Aaron still here.

"What time is your flight?"

"Five, I'm getting ready to leave for the airport now."

"I'll take you."

"Thank you." She was feeling weird about playing kissy face with him just minutes before. He took her suitcase and she followed him out to his car. The rode in silence to the airport, she got her ticket, checked her bag. She hag a hour before her flight was due to leave, she expected Aaron to drop her at the curb and leave her. Instead he had stayed with her to check her bag. She bought a cup of coffee and was walking to the gate. He stopped her before she could walk through security.

"Call me when you land."

"I will."

"Let me know if you need anything."

Before she could say anything he brushed the hair from her face, and kissed her lips. "Have a safe flight." He stayed until she went through security.

She boarded the plane and found her seat, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

XXXX

She landed at Lambert at seven thirty, Eric Anderson was waiting for her outside the gate. He hugged her. "I'm sorry Izzy."

"What happened?"

"The brakes failed. John lost control on the last curve on PP, he slammed into a tree. Brenda is still hanging in there." They walked to baggage claim and she got her bag. They walked out to Eric's car and started the three hour drive to Poplar Bluff.

She picked up her phone and sent Hotch a text.

 _Landed at Lambert. Headed to Poplar Bluff._

She put her phone in her purse and leaned back in the seat. "So how's the big bad FBI agent?" Asked Eric

Izzy laughed at her friend. "I'm fine, considering. How's law enforcement in PB?"

"Oh you know the same as always. Don't let Jay put you to work." He laughed.

She looked at him and smiled, Jay Wilson was the Butler County Sheriff, and Eric was a city police officer. They were the only two friends from her high school days, she was pretty sure their career paths had shocked their entire class. They all three had shared Valedictorian for their graduating class, everyone thought they would be doctor's not law enforcement officers.

She heard her phone beep several times in a row, she pulled it out of her purse. She had a text from each of the team members letting her know they were sorry, and let them know if she needed anything. She returned a personal text to each of them, thanking them.

Three hours later they pulled into the city limits of Poplar Bluff, they went straight to the hospital so she could see her grandmother. She walked into the hospital and was greeted by the ICU nurse.

"I'm Izzy Cooper, Brenda's grand daughter. How's she doing?"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "The doctor will be into speak with you."

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach, that wasn't a good sign. She prepared herself for the worst case scenario. The doctor knocked on the door and came in the room.

"Ms. Cooper, I'm Dr. Bird."

She shook his hand. "How's she doing."

He looked at her for a moment before going on. "There is no easy way to say this."

"Just tell me."

"We've done a number of tests, there's no brain function."

She clinched her jaw. "I see."

"We recommend..."

"I know what you're going to recommend, if you think there's no hope, she wouldn't want to be kept alive this way. Bring me the papers."

She would not fall apart, not now. She would wait until she was alone to have her come apart, in just a matter of a short time she would be totally alone. The doctor left the room to get the nurse, they brought back the papers and she signed them. She sat down beside her grandmother and held her hand, she stoked her hair. She watched as they unhooked the life support, she held her hand and she left this world.

She sat for a few minutes longer, she picked up her purse and left the hospital. She checked into renting a car so she wouldn't have to rely on others, she drove out to her grandparents house to start planning their funeral. She walked in the door, sat in her grandfather's chair and cried.

XXXX

She must have fallen asleep, her phone ringing woke her up.

"Cooper." Her voice was raspy from crying, she looked at her watch it was noon.

"Hey, it's Reid."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?" She knew better then to lie, she worked with profilers.

"No, my grandmother passed this morning."

"I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I have to head back to town. I'll talk to you later." She ended the call and went to town, time to start planning their funeral.

She already had a good idea of what they wanted, by six she had everything planned out. They didn't have much family left, she was really one of the only one left. She planned the wake for Wednesday and the funeral for Thursday. She wanted to be alone that night, she went back to the house and looked around. She had sixty years of their things to go through, eighteen years of hers, and then her mom's things. Might as well get started. She started in her mom's old room, she was sure her things were stacked up from her. She opened the door and was hit by a smell of must, she pulled down a box that was filled with pictures.

She was thumbing through them, they spanned her mother's life. From babyhood to right before her death, she paused on the ones dated May of 1971. They were vacation pictures, she was posing with a man. He was dark haired and dark eyes, he looked familiar. Izzy couldn't put her finger on it, the back said: **Italy; Izzy's dad**.

 _Damn mom! No name! She had always wondered about her dad. She may never know who he was._

She continued to pick through the pictures, when she found several pictures of her mom and the man she made a pile. She counted fifty pictures of them from all over Italy, she put the pictures to one side. She planned on keeping the box, but she wanted these separate.

Her phone rang, she looked at caller ID it was Hotch, she didn't feel like talking to him. It was way to awkward. Maybe they could forget about the kiss or kisses, not that she wanted to, they were very memorable. She looked around the room, it was going to take her years to do this, she gave up for the night and went to lay down in her old room.

She remembered the ignored call, she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Hoping he hadn't left a voice mail, the icon was at the top of her phone indicating she had a voice mail. She listened to her message.

 **"Izzy, it's Aaron. I'm sorry about your grand parents. Let me know about the arrangements so we can be there. We need to talk about this morning. Call me."**

She moaned and covered her face. She looked at the time, it was late in Washington so she bought herself a by. Her phone rang again, she looked at caller ID, it was Hotch, again.

 _All right Cooper, buck up and answer the damn phone! Face the music!_

'Hello."

"It's Aaron. How are you?"

"Tired..."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, going through things at the house."

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure."

"About this morning..."

"What about it?"

She heard him exhale. "How did you feel about it?"

"Common sense said to stop and run. The irrational side..."

"What did it say?"

"I didn't say much it was too busy kissing you back."

She heard him laugh, there was silence. "I don't think it's a good idea.."

"I know."

"There are several reasons why we shouldn't."

"I know."

"Izzy..."

"My grandparents arrangements are the wake is Wednesday evening from 5-9 and the funeral is Thursday at 2. I've got to go." She ended the call, it was probably for the best anyway.

XXX

She went into her grandparents room and picked out the outfits they were to be laid out in and took them to the funeral home. She got a few groceries and went back to the house, she started in her mom's room again. She was making a dent, when her phone rang, Hotch. She let it go to voicemail, she didn't have time to talk to him. It's better to keep it business.

The last box she opened had papers in it, she put it to one side to go through later. She walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch. She heard a car in the drive, she wasn't expecting anyone. She stepped out on the porch to see who it was, Jay and Eric got out of the car.

"Izzy, we need to talk to you." Jay said

"What's wrong?"

"We don't think your grand parents car accident was an accident." Eric replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Their brakes had been tampered with." Jay said looking at the report in his hand.

"Do you have any leads? Any idea why someone would want to kill them?"

"Have you talked to your supervisor today?" Eric touched her shoulder.

"No, why? I'm on leave."

Her phone rang. "Shouldn't you get that?" Jay asked.

"No. Come in a tell me what the hell is going on." Her phone rang again and she let it go to voicemail.

"Call your supervisor." Eric said.

She left the room and checked her phone, three missed calls from Hotch, all with voice mails. She listened to each one.

 **'It's Hotch. Call me ASAP!**

 **VM2: DAMN IT COOPER! THIS IS IMPORTANT! CALL ME BACK! IT'S ABOUT YOUR GRANPARENTS**

 **VM3: IZZY, CALL ME NOW!**

 _Well shit! He sounded mad as hell!_ She hit redial, the phone didn't even ring a full ring before he answered the phone.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been busy taking care of things. What is the problem?"

"Have you talked to the sheriff or the police?"

"Yes, they are both here. What's going on?"

"You stay with them until I get there."

"Hotch, it will be fine."

"I mean it Cooper, that's an order!"

She ended the call before he could yell anything else out. _Too bad I'm on leave, and I'm not following orders."_

She walked out into the living room and told Jay and Eric everything was fine and they could leave. They looked at her with uncertainty.

"Boys, I'll be fine. Go home to your wives and kids. I have things to do."

She locked the door, pulled out her gun and waited for Hotch.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat down on her mother's bed and started going through the box of papers. Most of them were book contracts, there was tax returns, the last was a letter from her grandmother to her mother. She pulled out the letter and started to read the letter.

 _Dear Alexis,_

 _You need to tell him about the baby, he deserves to know. I have found out where he lives in Virginia, please for Izzaebella's sake tell him. She should know her father. Daddy and I will love you either way, I hope you will reconsider. Please don't be mad at me anymore._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Holy crap! Her dad, had lived in Virginia? That would be great if she knew his name, maybe Garcia could help her. She was good at her job. She put the information to one side. She laid down on the bed and closed he eyes and fell asleep. She didn't hear the knocking on the door, or someone calling her name. What woke her up, was someone kicking in the door. She jumped up from the bed, and eased out the door, down the hall towards the kitchen.

She could see movement in the living room, she eased herself towards that direction, coming up behind the intruders.

"Shit! Hotch, Morgan, what are you two doing?"

Hotch turned around and grabbed her arm. "Where are Jay and Eric?"Morgan just stood there in silence.

She removed her arm from his grip "They went home."

"They what? Why didn't you go with them! What were you thinking?" Both men were furious with her.

"Tell me what's going on?"

Hotch grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the car. He pulled out a file and showed it to her. It had pictures of her grandparents for weeks, then pictures of her for the last couple of days.

"What is this?" She started to feel nauseated, her grandparents were dead because of her. She wasn't going to cry, not in front of Hotch, her boss or Morgan. She wasn't going to show weakness.

Morgan spoke for the first time, taking pity on her. "Someone wanted you to come home, so they could kill you."

She starred ahead not saying anything. "Did you hear Morgan?"

"Yes. Any leads?"

"No, that's why we're here. To find out who and to keep you safe.." Hotch said. He tried to look in her eyes to see if she was comprehending.

"Let me know when you have the profile built."

She went into the house and shut the door, going to the phone and calling someone to fix the door. She walked through the kitchen to the back door and went outside, she sat down on the steps and put her head in her lap. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she look up and Morgan was standing behind her.

XXXX

"I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Stop profiling me Morgan."

"Come on Cooper..."

"Fine you want to know. I have to live with the fact that two of the best people I know are dead because of me!" He went to hug her. "Stop! I don't have time ti fall apart right now!"

She walked back into the house and splashed some cold water on her face. Someone knocked on the door, the local hardware store was there to fix the front door. Morgan came back into the living room, Hotch was outside on the phone. Morgan was looking at the pictures on the wall, there were school pictures of her from third grade to senior pictures.

He stopped at her cheer leader pictures from eighth grade to senior year. "Look at that, Cooper was a rah rah."

She smiled at his comment. "I can still do a round off, back flip and many other gymnastic moves."

"Care to demonstrate?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

She laughed at him. "Maybe later. I'd hate to show you and not the rest of the team."

Hotch came in to her laughing he had been worried about her. He was afraid she had checked out on him. "What's so funny?"

"Cooper, is going to give us a cheer leading demo, later."

"Really? I will look forward to it."

Hotch's phone rang it was Rossi. "We'll be there soon."

The three of them headed to town to the police station, Jay met them at the door. "Iz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"The rest of your team is back here." She followed him back to the conference room. Roosi, Spencer, JJ, and Garcia were setting at the table. They looked up when she walked in, Garcia and JJ were the first to get to her. They hugged her, Spencer and Rossi were next.

"We're going to get him." Rossi told her.

"I know. I'm glad you all are here. So what do we know?"

Garcia started the briefing a picture of a man came up on the screen. "This is Brian Jones, you helped build a RICO case against him five years ago. He escaped from prison two months ago. "

"Oh my God." Jay said

"What is it Jay?"

"Izzy, think short hair, president of Business Club."

She paled. "I didn't even recognize him. He's changed...We went to school with him."

"So he has family here?" Morgan asked.

"He was Brian Hagan when he went to school."

"The Hagan's live out on T Hwy." Jay said.

"Let's go talk to them." Hotch said.

Izzy got up to go with them. "Morgan and Spencer you go out to the Hagan's."

Hotch stopped her before she could go out the door. "Your staying here."

"They won't talk to Morgan and Spencer. They will talk to me Hotch. They know me."

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"She makes sense Hotch." Rossi said.

"Fine, stay close to Morgan and Spencer."

She ran up to catch up with them, she climbed in the car with them. "I'll give you directions."

XXXX

She knocked on the Hagan's door. "Izzy sweetheart. Come in...who's your friends?"

"Thank you Mrs. Hagan. This is Morgan, and Reid."

"Nice to meet you boys, would you like something to drink?"

"No m'am." They both answered.

"Mrs. Hagan, have you seen Brian lately?"

"Honey, he's been living at home for the last two months. Working at Gabler's garage. I'm sorry about your grandparents honey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hagan."

"He worked on you grandpa's car not to long ago. He was hoping to see you while you were home. He said he might come see you tonight."

"Don't tell him I stopped by today Mrs. Hagen."

"Oh I won't. I'll see you Wednesday."

They got up and left. They were driving down the rode when they took on gunfire. Spencer pushed her down.

"Morgan, let me drive. I know the roads better then you."

She flipped over the front seat, and slid onto Morgan's lap, she stood up so he could slid from underneath her. She sat down and floored it, fishtailing down the gravel road. She power slide down another county road, coming out on a main highway, a car was right behind her, shooting at them. She sped up, and took a hard right, flying around a curve, the car was on her tail. She turned to her left, and took a right down a county road, the car was coming up beside her, she slammed the brakes, threw it in reverse and turned around and sped off. Taking back roads all the way back to the police station.

Morgan and Spencer were holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?" Spencer moaned.

She laughed at poor Spencer. "Saturday afternoons in the middle of somebody's muddy field!"

"Impressive Cooper!"

They got back to the police station and was met by Hotch, he noted Spencer's pale face. "What's wrong with him?"

"He wasn't impressed with Cooper's driving."

"He got a little car sick on the way back." She smiled.

XXX

They met back in the conference room and discussed what they had found and the shoot out they had on they way back. They called it a night, she was ready to go back to the house. The rest of the team had left for the hotel, Hotch and Izzy were left in the conference room. Jay was walking by when she called his name.

"Can you give me a ride back to the house?"

Hotch walked out of the conference room. "You aren't staying there. I had JJ go out and pack you a bag." She stared at him, she hugged Jay and let him go.

"I am staying at the house."

"It's too dangerous."

"Why? Because he might com after me? That's what I want! So he can be put away. I'm going!" She walked away, and asked an officer to give her a ride.

She heard Hotch swear under his breathe but she didn't care. She had a ton of stuff to do, she got out of the squad car and unlocked her front door and went in the house. It wasn't even ten minutes later a car came squealing into the drive and Hotch was beating on her door.

She pulled the door open. "Can I help you?"

"I told you, that it wasn't safe here."

She shut the door in his face and walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. She walked down the hall to her mom's room and started going through another box. She heard the door open and Hotch call her name. She stepped out into the hall, he walked towards her.

"Please, come with me."

"No. I have too much to do." She turned to walk in the bedroom and go through the box she had opened. He grabbed her and kissed her, she pulled away and looked at him. "I thought you said this wasn't a good idea."

"I changed my mind." She melted into his arms kissing him. His phone rang interrupting their kiss, she walked away and started going through the box of pictures. More vacation pictures of her mom and dad, there were a lot more in this box. It looks like these pictures were in France, there was nothing written on the back of these pictures.

She was looking at one when Hotch came up behind her, he picked up one of them and looked at the couple. "Is this your mom?"

"Yes, she's on vacation."

"Did you know, she knew Rossi?"

"What?"

"This is Dave Rossi, in the picture with her."

"I guess it was someone she met on vacation." She said.

"You look like your mom." She smiled at him. She took the picture and threw it in the box, putting them away.

The ramifications of the fact that Dave Rossi was the man in the picture with her mom, and one of them was labeled Izzy's dad.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her into his arms, looking into her eyes.

"You know this is going to be complicated?"

"I know." He had no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

She was standing at Rossi's door trying to work up the nerve to go in,she held the picture in her hand looking at it. She had almost talked herself out of it.

"Cooper, you need something?"

She walked in his room and laid the picture down in front of him., he picked it up and looked at it. "This is you and my mother in Italy in 1971."

Rossi turned the picture over and his eyebrows rose, he looked at Izzy. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked angrily.

Izzy's eyes slowly opened from the dream she was having when she heard her hotel room door open. She looked into the mirror and saw the housekeeper coming in with towels. Izzy knew something wasn't right, the room had been cleaned, and fresh towels had all ready been put in the bathroom. She laid still, she saw the house keeper pull a gun from between the towels and aim it at her back. She rolled off the bed into the floor as she fired off the shot, hitting the mirror and shattering it.

Izzy took the gun out of her holsters, came up on her feet in one smooth move, aiming her gun at the housekeeper.

"Drop it or I'll shoot!"

The housekeeper started to shoot again, Izzy pulled the trigger once, twice.

She heard pounding on the door and her name being called, she held her aim and slowly approached the housekeeper. She picked the gun up and put it in her waistband. She checked for a pulse, there was none, she then heard pounding on the door.

"Cooper, Cooper!" It was Rossi and Hotch. She walked over to the door and unlocked it letting them in. JJ, Morgan, and Spencer came thru the adjoing room door.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

Izzy gave him the details of what happened, Rossi noticed the blood on her shirt first. "Cooper you've been hit."

Hotch looked down at the arm of her white shirt that was down stained red. He sat her down on the bed and ripped the sleeve, examining her wound. Morgan called for EMS and the local authorities to help take care of the unidentified women.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

EMS came and cleaned up the wound, she had been grazed by a bullet, like she said just a scratch. The hotel staff came and cleaned up the mess, while they went to dinner. They loaded up in the SUVs and headed back to the hotel after dinner, Izzy needed to get some rest the next two days were going to be long ones. She said goodbye to the team and went to bed.

XXXX

There was a knock on the door later that night, she rolled out of bed, stumbling to the door. She looked through the peep hole it was Hotch. She opened the door, he came in and shut the door quickly. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." He picked her up and carried her to the bed. Kissing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, lightly touching her injured arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." She touched the side of his face, and kissed him.

"I can't stay, I want to." He leaned down and kissed her again, his hand were in her hair. He got up and slowly walked to the door. She lay in bed and watched him leave.

"Good night Aaron." She had walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around, cupping her face and kissing her. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue into his.

He groaned. "You're not making leaving easy Izzy!" She laughed at looked at him, her eyes sparkled.

"Go." She walked away towards the bed. She was lifted off her feet, pulled close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to bed and laid her down. He covered her up, and kissed her.

"Good night Izzy. See you in the morning."

"Good night Aaron."

He walked out the door, she smiled and rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of a handsome dark haired agent, and his kisses.

XXXX

She was dressed and ready to go the wake, Aaron came in and handed her a vest.

"Are you sure I need to wear this?"

"Yes. To be on the safe side."

Izzy slipped on the vest over her black dress, she put a jacket on over her sleeveless dress. She put her phone in the pocket and grabbed her purse. They left for the funeral home. There was a long line at the wake, Izzy greeted each person with a hug and a kiss. Thanking them for coming. Morgan was close for most of the night. Jay brought her a cup of coffee, she drank most of it, it tasted funny to her so she sat it down. Half way through she wasn't feeling well, she excused herself and went into the family lounge to rest.

She sat down on the couch and her head was swimming, she felt dizzy and nauseated. She could barley keep her eyes open, Jay walked in and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay Izzy?"

"I'm not feeling good."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I still have a hour and a half.." She didn't finish her sentence before she was totally out. Jay looked at her.

"Izzy? Izzy? I'm sorry." He picked her up and started to carry her out of the funeral home.

"Is she okay Jay." Asked Mrs. Patterson the owner of the funeral home.

"She isn't feeling good, I'm going to take her home."

"Should I get her friends?"

"No...don't bother them. I'll take care of her."

He carried her to the car and laid her in the backseat, he got into his car and drove out to her grandparents farm.

XXX

Hotch walked up to Morgan. "Where's Cooper?"

"She wasn't feeling well, she went to lay down in the family lounge."

"How long has she pen gone?"

Morgan looked at his watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Hotch went back to the lounge to look for her, when she wasn't there he started to panic. He started to alert the team she was possibly missing. They were searching the entire home and couldn't find her. She had been missing for a hour now, Hotch was in full blown panic. He was trying to hold it together. Mrs. Patterson walked up.

"What's wrong Agent Hotchener?"

"Have you seen Izzy Cooper?"

"The Chief of Police, Jay took her home a hour ago, she was sick. Poor think couldn't stand up. He had to carry her out."

Thank you."

Hotch went and gathered his team, they had to find her.

XXX

She woke up in a dark place, she was groggy, she tried to move but there was in a tight space. A phone rang, it was laying on her chest.

"Hello?"

"Hello Izzy."

"Brian?"

"How do you kie you accommodations?"

"Where am I"

"Six foot under, honey. And no one to save you."

"You're wrong."

She ended the call, she felt in her pocket her cell phone was still there. She pulled it out and dialed Garcia's number.

"Cooper, can you tell me where you are?"

"No. I was hoping you could."

"Hold on, I'm trying."

"I'm not doing so good P."

"You hold on Cooper." Morgan's voice came on the line.

"I'm trying." It was getting hard to breathe.

"She's at her grandparents guys. Go find her." She heard Garcia say.

"Cooper, you still with us?" She heard Spencer say.

"Cooper, answer us. Cooper!" She heard Hotch calling her name.

"I'm here." She could here the sirens. "I hear you coming."

Her eyes were getting heavy, she couldn't keep them open any more. She let her eyes drift close and the air left her body.

XXX

They got to the Cooper's house, they had their guns out, and ready to find Izzy. They ran into the house and cleared it, she was no where to be found, they searched out back. They wen towards the woods.

"Garcia, do you have an exact location on Cooper."

"She's 100 ft from you."

"Can you get her on the phone?"

"She hasn't said anything in twenty minutes. She won't answer. Her call is still live."

The went towards the woods and took on gunfire, they took cover and returned. They shot the two unsubs and started walking forward, the found the Chief of police Jay Peters and Brian Hagan laying in the grass dead. Fifty fee from the bodies they found a fresh mound of dirt.

"Christ, they buried her." They grabbed the shovels that laid next to the gravel and started digging. They got to the coffin and opened it, she lay there, not moving or breathing. Hotch called 911, while Morgan pulled her out and started CPR.

"Come on Cooper! Breathe!"

Rossi, JJ, and Spencer stood to one side watching in horror as Morgan performed CPR. Hotch was standing next to him, looking worried.

"Come on, don't do this to us."

Izzy inhaled and started coughing and gasping for air, Morgan sat her up.

"Easy. Slow..easy breathes."

EMS pulled up and put oxygen on her, she didn't fight them, they stabbed her to a gurney, she was still kind of out of it. They put her in the ambulance, Hotch climbed in with her and rode to the hospital. The rest of the team got into the SUVs and followed, the local police took care of Jay and Brian.

Hotch took Izzy's hand and looked at her, the worry in his eyes. He touched the top of her head, pushing the hair away from her face. She pulled the mask off her face.

"I'm okay Aaron. I'm okay." She put the oxygen back on.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I was scared, especially when you, that I'd lost you."

They pulled up to the hospital, the paramedics opened the doors, and pulled her out. Aaron crawled out and followed the gurney into the ER. They tested her for drugs, they found antivan in her system. She was laying on the gurney with her eyes closed resting when Rossi and Morgan came in to see her.

"Thanks Morgan."

"Your welcome. Wasn't what I had in mind, for kissing you." She laughed at him.

"Are you feeling okay, now?" Rossi asked.

"I'm tired, I was drugged. I just need to sleep it off. My stats are fine. I can't believe Jay was involved." There was a knock on the door, JJ, Spencer, and Garcia poked their heads in.

"Can we come in?" Garcia asked.

"Of course."

They came in and hugged Izzy.

'We thought we lost you." JJ said.

"You escaped death twice today. You must be a cat with 9 lives." Spencer laughed.

Izzy looked at them. "I've all ready used up about seven of them. So I better be careful."

The nurse came in and ran off everyone, because there was too many people in the room. They all left to go back to the hotel and rest. "The doctor really wants to keep you the night."

"I'm fine. I don't need to stay."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

The nurse came in and gave her instructions. "Take it easy for tonight, and tomorrow. Is someone going to stay with you tonight? Make sure you okay."

"I'll be fine..."

"I will be staying with her."

Izzy looked at Hotch with a funny look on her face. The nurse left the papers with Hotch and said she'd be right back with a wheel chair. "You can't stay, everyone will talk."

"It will be fine." He kissed her forehead." They left the hospital and got back to the hotel late, they got to the room. She changed into her pj, and climbed into bed.

'You haven't eaten tonight. Let's order something to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

"You need to eat Izzy. Take care of yourself." He ordered room service for both of them, she sat down to eat when it got there. He uncovered the dinner, it was a cheeseburger and french fries.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"This is my favorite?"

"I have my ways." He smiled at her.

They smiled and talked while eating dinner, she enjoyed having someone to talk to again. They finished and sat the tray outside the door. She climbed into bed to sleep, she didn't know if she wanted him to sleep in the other bed or sleep in bed with her. She wasn't ready to sleep with him in a physical way ,but she could use being held that night. She wouldn't protest if he wanted to hold her.

He turned out the lights and climbed into bed with her, he took her into his arms and held her. He wasn't trying to make love to her, he was holding her and kissing her. It was nice, she feel in his arms feeling safe and secure.

XXX

She woke up the next morning in his arms, he was staring down at her. He leaned down and kissed her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine."

He studied her face for a few minutes trying to get a read on her, he kissed her. She got up and went to take a shower, got dressed. Aaron had left to go get ready in his room. They met in the hall and went down for breakfast, the rest of the team was down in the lobby waiting for them.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fine."

She had a feeling nobody at the table believed her. Truth is her good friend had help tried to kill her by burring her alive, and now in a few hours she was laying to rest her grandparents. She was a hot mess inside and wanted to curl up in a ball and fall apart. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of doing that, she had to be strong, there was no one to pick up the pieces.

She spent the rest of the morning running errands, she arrived at the funeral home twenty minutes before the ceremony. She asked for a the last twenty minutes be time for her to say her goodbyes alone. The doors were closed and she was left alone, she sat on the first pew and let the tears flow freely. For the first time in her life she was alone.

The door off to the side opened and Spencer walked in and stood beside her, he put his arm around her shoulder. She laid her head down and cried, he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I know you're not okay."

"Spenc..."

"You can tell me anything, it stays between us."

"I know, I'm just not ready to share some of my secrets yet."

He held her hand for a few minutes, the door opened and Hotch walked in. He stood frozen in his tracks at the intimate scene he was witnessing, he felt jealous and anger.

The funeral home director came in and told her it was time to open the doors, she sat on the front pew, she sat alone. The rest of the afternoon pasted in a blur, Aaron didn't talk to her at all. She went to the hotel and got her bags. She went back to the house without saying anything to the team. She had arranged to take off two more weeks to finish packing up the house.

She was sitting on the pack porch watching the sunset, lost in thought. She felt a touch on her shoulder, she looked up and was starring into Aaron's dark brown eyes. She stood up and he held her in his arms for a brief moment, She sensed a change in him, she tried to look in his eyes but he looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"We've got a case and have to leave."

"I'm taking two more weeks off to finish up here."

"I know, Cruz told me. We are leaving in twenty minutes." She went to kiss him put he pushed her away.

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"This isn't going to work between us. You're better off with Reid." He walked away from her, leaving her stunned.

"Aaron, wait..." It was too late he had already left.


	9. Chapter 9

She sat down on the chair and started to cry, better off with Reid? What was he talking about? She sat out on the porch until the night sky was full of stars and the moon was high. She had left her phone on the kitchen counter, she picked it up and checked her messages. She had a tesxt message from Reid and Garcia.

 _Reid: Going to miss you. See you in two weeks. Let's have breakfast, when you get back._

 _Garcia: Let me know when you get back, girls night._

She sent a text to Aaron, she didn't expect to hear from back from him but it was worth a try.

 _What do you mean I'm better off with Reid? You're the one I want to be with!_

She waited a hour and no response, it figures. She went into her grandparents room and started packing it up. She had decided to donated their clothes and most of their furniture. She was keeping her grandmother's jewelry, she found their wedding picture in their room. She sat on the bed looking at it, she started to cry. She hoped to find someone to love and to love her they way they had loved each other. Her phone beeped notifying her of a text message, she pulled her phone out to check.

 _I know you and Reid have feelings for each other._

She had to laugh out loud; he was jealous pure and simple. She was a little perturbed with him now, thinking she would be the type of person to play with feelings. She had to take a deep breathe before she responded to him.

 _If you can't tell the difference between what I feel for Reid and what I feel for you; then you are foolish. Maybe you're right and we won't work out._

She left the ball in his court, she was too old to play these games. She laid down and fell asleep in her grandparents bed, like she use to when she was younger and wanted to feel safe. She woke up the next morning and checked her phone, no response from Aaron. He was either wrapped up in the case or he had made his decision. She would give him two weeks to figure it out.

XXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

She hugged Eric good bye before walking through the gate to board her flight to Dulles. She hadn't heard from Aaron in two weeks, shortest most non-existent relationship she'd ever had. She thought about the moving truck on the way to her townhouse, she had kept a few family heirlooms, and all the pictures. They should be arriving next week.

She sat back in her seat for the two and a half flight home, she let her mind wander over her predicament with her father situation. Should she tell Rossi that there was a chance he was her father, or just let it go. She had lived forty-three years not knowing, she could go the rest of her life. The plane landed at Dulles at four, she got off the plan and was walking through the gate.

"Iz! Iz!" She looked down and saw Jack running towards her with a bouquet of flowers. She squatted down to greet him.

"Hi pal! What are you doing here?" She looked around and didn't see Aaron.

"We came to get you. These are for you! I picked them out." He wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Thank you, they are beautiful." She hugged him back, she picked him up. He kept his arms wrapped around her neck. "Who are you here with pal?"

"Daddy! He's over there!" He pointed over his shoulder, Izzy started to walk in the direction he pointed. She saw him standing there, not sure what to do with himself. She carried Jack over to him, placing him on the ground. Aaron looked at her, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

He looked down at the ground, then in her eyes. "I'm sorry...I was..."

"Foolish?"

He turned red and closed his eyes. "I was very foolish. I..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, cutting off what he was going to say. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. She pulled away from him. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

She reached down and took Jack's hand and they walked to baggage claim, Jack was talking a mile a minute. Izzy squatted down to listen to him, while they waited for her luggage. He wrapped his arms around her neck again hugging her. She hugged him back, picking him up in her arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around her.

XXX

Aaron watched the two interact with amazement Jack hadn't connected with another female, since his mother. He grabbed Izzy's suitcase, he took her hand and they walked to the car. On the drive to her townhouse, Aaron would look at her and smiled.

"He was excited to see you." Aaron said.

She laughed "I could tell."

"I was excited to see you too. Even more excited that you kissed me instead of walking past me."

"Why didn't you text me back or call?"

"I was afraid..."

"I'm hungry!" Came from the backseat, they both laughed. They stopped and ate on the way to Izzy's house.

XXXX

They got back to Izzy's house, she found some cartoons for Jack to watch. She took her luggage to the laundry room and unpacked it and started a load of laundry. Aaron came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So what were you afraid of?"

"That I screwed up. I haven't felt like this about someone, in a long time. I thought I might have lost you." He looked down at her. She brushed the hair out of his face.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Reid and I are just friends, nothing else." She smiled at him.

"I know."

"Are we good?"

He cupped her face. "I should be asking you that."

She kissed him again, smiling up at him. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I didn't see your cheer leading uniform in your suitcase."

She smacked him in the stomach and laughed when he hunched over. "It's coming on the truck. If you liked the high school one, wait until you see the college uniform." She walked out on him asking questions about what it looked like. She laughed and walked away.

He picked Jack up off the couch, he leaned over to kiss her goodnight but Jack woke up and stole his kiss. He tried a second time and got his good night kiss.

"See you tomorrow at work."

"See you in the morning."

She was on her way to bed when Spencer texted her about having breakfast in the morning.

 _Same time? Same place?_

He agreed to both, she couldn't wait to talk to him in the morning.

XXX

She was running late, her alarm didn't go off. Spencer was waiting for her, he had ordered for her and it was waiting on the table when she walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"No, problem!"

"I have a secret I need to share with you."

"You know I won't tell anyone."

She pulled out the picture of her mom and Rossi and placed it on the table. He looked at it, then flipped it over on the back. His eyes widened.

"Do you know who this is?"

"It's Rossi."

"What? How?"

"I didn't know who it was until Hotch saw another picture of them together and said something about it."

"He doesn't know about you not knowing..."

"I guess he does, father is listed as unknown on my birth certificate."

"Wow."

"Please, Spencer...you can't tell anyone. I don't even know if Rossi really is my father."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"How do I do that? Excuse me Rossi, you may have gotten my mother pregnant forty something years ago, I maybe your daughter. want to go have a DNA test? Too awkward."

"Izzy, you have to say something."

"I don't, and neither do you."

They ate their breakfast, looking at the time they had just enough time to get to headquarters or they'd be late.

XXXX

They were laughing when they got off the elevator, JJ and Garcia were waiting for her when she got off.

"Welcome back Iz!"

"Thanks JJ!"

Garcia walked over and gave her a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too P!"

Rossi and Morgan hadn't made it to the bullpen yet. Director Cruz stepped out of his office and called her name.

"I need to see you in my office please, Agent Cooper."

She frowned, put her purse down on her desk and walked up to the Director's office. "Yes, sir you wanted to see me."

"Sit down Cooper." She took a seat in front of his desk.

"How are you doing Cooper?"

"I'm fine, ready to get back to work."

"That's why, I've called you in this morning. Hotch and I both feel that you've been through a lot the last few weeks. You're grandparents murder, the attempt on your life. We both think you need to take a little more time off."

"Director Cruz, I'm ready to get back to work. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Cooper, we both feel you need to be evaluated before you return to the team." He handed her an appointment card with the department's therapist's name on it.

"I understand sir. Thank you." She got up from her seat and walked out of the office. She was all sorts of pissed, Hotch couldn't mention any of this last night, give her a heads up. He called her name as she walked by his door, she walked in and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know until this morning."

"Really, Hotch. I seemed unstable to you last night?"

"Cooper..." She unholstered her gun, taking out the magazine, she threw her credentials on his desk.

"Let me know when my time out is over!" She walked towards the door and he stopped her.

"Iz, please." He said quietly.

She looked at him and walked out the door, down into the bullpen. She grabbed her purse and stormed towards the elevator. Morgan caught up with her, everyone else starred after her.

"Where are you going all pissed off?"

She pushed the down button. "Apparently, I'm not fit for work." The elevator opened she got in and pushed the down button, before the door shut Morgan got in with her.

"What the hell is going on Cooper?"

"I need to be evaluated, before I return to the team."

"You've been through some stress..." She cut him a look and he stopped what he was saying. "So you play Cruz and Hotch's game, then you're back with the team." He lightly punched her in the arm.

"Now, you know I saved your life so now your my slave for life right?"

The elevator opened on the parking garage. She laughed looking at him. "In your dreams Morgan...in your dreams."

"Come on now, when are you going to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I'm seeing someone. Besides you're in love with Garcia."

The elevator doors shut on his shocked face, she walked to her car and got in. She looked at her appointment card, she had to be there in a hour. She'd play their game.

XXX

She gave her name to the receptionist, all she needed was for the therapist to sign the card and she was fit for duty. She had a Masters in Psychology, she could do this, hopeful be back to wok by next week.

"Agent Cooper, Dr. Lawrence will see you now." She got up and went into the inner office of Dr. Lawrence and sat down in a chair.

The Dr. came in and introduced herself. "Agent Cooper, whey are you here today?"

"Please call my Izzy. My director and boss think I need to be evaluated because of the events of the last few weeks."

"Tell me what happened."

"My grandparents were murdered to get me home, so someone I knew from high school, and later helped convicted on a RICO case, could kill me. He tried three times almost succeeding on the third attempt."

"What are your feelings about it?"

" The only two people I had left in this world were killed because of me. I have horrible guilt about it, it's my job to protect people and I couldn't protect them. I come home to lay them to rest, ending up having my life put in danger. A team I just joined, and barely know have to come and protect me. I'm almost killed three times. The third time being the most successful. I come home wanting to return to normal, needing to return to normal and not being allowed to. Because I may not be fit for duty."

"Do you feel like you are?"

"Yes, I feel I could go out tomorrow and work a case and be effective."

"Let's go back, you said your grandparents were the only two people you had left in this world. What about your team?"

"I meant that loved me and that I loved. My team was there for me, I'm there for my team...you're putting words in my mouth.

"What about your mom and dad?"

"My mom died when I was ten. I never knew who my dad was."

"You never asked."

"No."

"Why?"

"Does this really matter to me being fit to return to duty?"

"I'm just trying to get your thought process."

"If my mother didn't think it was important to tell him about me, then what could I do? She died before she could leave me any clues to who he was."

"What about your personal life?"

"What about it?"

"Friends, relationships?"

"I one close friend, I just started seeing someone recently."

"Just one close friend?"

"One I tell my secrets to, then I have others that I do things with."

"Our hour is up. I'm going to sigh your card, but I'd like to continue to see you once a week."

"Is it necessary?"

"Not for me to sign your card, but I think you'll benefit."

"Fine. I can't always promise to be here, sometimes we leave at a moment's notice."

"That's fine. We'll figure it out."

She handed Dr. Lawrence her card, she signed it. Izzy walked out and made an appointment for next week. She checked her phone and had gotten a texted from Aaron while she was in session.

 _I'm sorry! We got a case, will let you know when we get there._

She drove back to BAU headquarters and walked up to Director Cruz's office.

"Sir, I've been cleared for duty."

"Copper, I'd like you to take the weekend off. You can return to work on Monday."

"Yes, Sir." She stopped at her desk and opened her drawer. She found her gun and credentials, she put them in her purse and left for home.

She walked in the door and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Agent Cooper?"

"Yes, it is. Who's this?"

"This is a nurse at St. Teresa's Hospital. Jack Hotchner was in a car accident with his Aunt."

"Are they okay?"

"Jack is fine. His Aunt was seriously hurt, Jack's father gave her your number. Jack is really upset, and we can't get a hold of his dad. Can you come..."

"I'm on my way." She ended the call, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the hospital praying Jack was really okay.

She got there in fifteen minutes, she ran through the ER doors, she showed her credentials and was shown to an exam room. Jack was laying on a gurney crying, for his dad. He had a gash on his fore head, that had been stitched up and a cast on his right arm. A nurse was sitting with him.

"JacK, pal! What happened?"

"We got into a car accident!"

"Okay buddy. It's okay." She picked him up in her arms and held him, comforting him. She climbed onto the gurney with him, holding him in her arms.

She looked at the nurse. "What's going on?"

"He was a broken wrist, ten stitches, and were waiting on the CT."

"His aunt?"

"She's in surgery. Thank you. Did you get a hold of his dad?"

"Not yet."

Jack had fallen asleep on her shoulder, he had been brave for just being five. Izzy pulled out her phone and tried to call Aaron, it went straight to voice mail.

Damn it Aaron! Answer your phone!


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron rushed through the ER doors of St. Theresa's hospital, he'd been in a panic to get back since he got the call hours ago about his sister in law and Jack being in a car accident. Jessica was in surgery, and Jack was in the ER, he stopped at the desk to check in.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, I"m here for my son Jack. He was in a car accident earlier tonight." He was worried, Jack had been laying in the ER on his own for hours. He had to be scared out of his mind.

"This way Mr. Hotchner. Jack has a broken wrist, and ten stitches in his forehead, his CT scan came back clear. He's right in here." The door opened and his breathe caught in his throat at the sight of Izzy and his son asleep together on the gurney. She had him laying on her chest, with her arms protectively wrapped around him.

He went to pull Jack from her arms, she wouldn't let go of him. Her eyes popped open and she glared at him, it took a few minutes for her to realize Aaron was trying to take his son.

"Aaron, when did you get here."

"Just a few minutes ago." She let him take Jack from her, Jack let out a whimper of protest and clung to her. She whispered in his ear, he raised up and looked.

"Daddy! Iz, came and took care of me. She stayed and wouldn't leave."

"I see buddy." He looked her in the eyes. "We are lucky to have Iz." He leaned over and kissed her.

The nurse came in with Jack's discharge papers, he signed them so they could leave.

"Do you have your car or do you need a ride?"

"We can take a cab."

"No you're not, I'm parked over here." They walked over to her car, Aaron looked at her when he put Jack into a booster car seat in the back of her Jeep.

"When did you get this?"

"Earlier today, before I got the call about Jack. I thought if we're going to be seeing one another I might need one."

XXX

She drove them to his apartment, she parked in the garage. She got Jack out and carried him up, while Aaron carried up his bags. Jack raised up his head and looked at Izzy.

"I love you Iz!" He kissed her check and laid his head back down on her shoulder.

"I love you too, pal." She was losing pieces of her heart to both Hotchner men. She glanced up at Aaron, he was looking at her funny, she hoped she hadn't done anything wrong.

He unlocked the door, he dropped his bags and took Jack from her arms. He carried him to his bedroom and got him ready for bed. Not knowing if she should leave or not, she stood at the door.

"You aren't leaving are you?"

"Not unless you want me too." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. he cupped her face.

"Thank you for taking care of Jack today."

"Did you think, I wouldn't?"

"Izzy, after this morning..."

"Aaron..." He kissed her, she opened her mouth kissing him back. He picked her up carrying her to the couch, he sat her on his lap. His hand were entwined in her hair, he broke away from their kiss.

"Tell me what happened..."

"I got a call from the hospital, they couldn't get a hold of you, his aunt was in surgery, she had my name and number, Jack was scared. I left as soon as I found out."

"Earlier today what happened."

"Aaron...please. I was cleared for duty, I'm back Monday. We have to keep work and personal separate if this is going to work."

He looked into her eyes. "What Jack said to you..."

"He's won my heart?"

"What about his dad?"

"Awe, he's all right I guess. A little bossy!"

"Oh really? Bossy? Just all right?" He started tickling her, she was laughing. He kissed her again. "Have you eaten tonight?"

"No."

"Do you want to order something?" She nodded and smiled at him. They ordered Chinese food, cuddling on the couch watching a movie. She opened her fortune cookie:

 **You'll find romance with a mysterious stranger.**

She read it out loud and smiled at Aaron, how interesting, wigging her eyebrows at him.

"I'll take that!" He pulled her fortune from her hands and she laughed harder. He opened his fortune and read his cookie:

 **Open your heart to see love.**

She thought things just took an awkward turn, he leaned forward and kissed her. She got up to leave for the night, he stopped and kissed her at the door.

"Just so you'll know...Jack's dad has also won my heart. Good night." She shut the door and walked down to her car. She pulled out of the garage and headed home.

XXX

She slept late the next day, she stretched and sat up in bed. The doorbell was ringing, she pulled on t-shirt over her tank top, and pulled on some pajama pants and ran down the stairs. The door crashed open, before she hit the bottom step, she turned and ran back up the stairs. A hand grabbed her by the hair and dragged her down the stairs.

"Where is the brat?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Hotchner brat?"

"I don't know?"

"You lie!" He slapped her across the face. "You were at the hospital with him!"

He threw her on the couch and ran up stairs, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Aaron's number and slipped the phone under the couch. She watched as the guy at the door, had his back to her, she prayed he wouldn't turn around.

"He isn't here." He picked her up by the shirt front and shook her. "Tell me where the brat is!"

"I don't know! I left him there last night." She was dropped on the couch, he slapped her again harder this time. She tasted blood, he pointed a gun at her.

"Tell me and I won't kill you!"

They heard the sirens, the guy at the door looked out. "We've got company!"

The man that was slapping her around, grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the door and looked out. "Damn!" He held a gun to her head. "Tell me where he is, and I won't kill you!"

"I will tell you where he is when hell freezes over!"

He threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. "So you do know..." He grabbed her by her hair, and dragged her across the floor to the kitchen. He stood in front of her aiming the gun at her head. She kicked out his knees and rolled over, opened the cabinet and pulled out her off duty weapon. She racked the slide and fired off a round into his arm. The man at the door ran into the kitchen, she fired a shot at him dropping him in the floor. She took both guns and slide them into the living room.

They were both screaming in pain, they tried to get up, she kicked them, stay down. The front and back doors burst open and FBI agents and SWAT came bursting through the doors.

"Agent Cooper, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We need a medic!"

She walked to the couch and picked up her phone, her call had been disconnected. EMS rushed past her, she walked outside Aaron and Jack were waiting across the street. She walked over to them, Aaron pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine, it's just bumps and bruises."

He cupped her face. "What did they want to know?"

She looked away from him, she reached up and whispered in his ear so Jack wouldn't hear. He held on to her shoulders and looked into her eyes, he pulled her close to him.

"I was afraid someone was on their way to your place."

"Iz, what you did last night and today..."

Jack was pulling on her pants, she squatted down in front of him. "Yes pal?"

"What happened to your face Iz? Did some bad men hurt you?"

"They tried, but I'm tough, and I didn't let them." He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her, she hugged him back.

She turned him around when the Medics took out the men to the ambulance, so they couldn't see him. She had a natural instinct to protect him from all danger, Aaron watched her.

XXX

The let her back in the house, after two hours of processing the crime scene and asking her questions. She cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, she headed up stairs to clean up, Aaron was down stairs with Jack. She didn't hear him come up stairs into her bedroom, she was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at the bruise on her ribs.

"Oh my God." He touched her side. "I thought you said you were okay."

"I am. It's just a bruise." She was extremely aware she was wearing a bra and shorts. "Not even broken ribs."

He was holding her in his arms, he kissed her. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Protecting my son, at all costs."

"Aaron...I'd lay down my life for him." They stared into each others eyes, when a little voice at the door interrupted them.

"Dad, can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure pal."

"Can Iz go with us?"

"I think that can be arranged!"

"Why don't you two go down stairs and see if you can put together a picnic while I get ready."

"Okay, come on dad!" They went down stairs, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She french braided her hair, grabbed her sneakers from the closet and ran down stairs.

"Are you guys ready?"

XXXX

They got back to Aaron's apartment late in the afternoon, Jack watched TV while they fixed dinner together. They fixed one of Jack's favorite's hamburgers and mac n cheese. Aaron had come up and wrapped his arms around her waist and was kissing the back of her neck, when Jack came into the kitchen.

"Dad, can Iz spend the night?"

She heard him chuckle in her ear. "I wouldn't mind." He whispered in her ear, she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Where would I sleep, pal. Your bed is way to small."

"Dad's bed is big."

"Yeah, my bed is big enough!" He laughed in her ear, nibbling at it.

"You're not helping." She hissed, which caused him to laugh more. "I don't know Jack."

"Okay!" He ran back to the living room.

She spun around glaring at Aaron, before she could say anything he kissed her. She melted into his arms, kissing him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth., deepening the kiss.

"Thanks for the back up Aaron."

"I'm all for a sleep over." She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Play your cards right and it might happen." She pushed him away and winked at him.

XXXX

After supper they watched a movie, or at least Aaron did; Izzy and Jack curled up together and fell asleep. The sight of the two of them together made it hard for him to breathe. His son looked content, and peaceful in Izzy's arms, she had her arms wrapped protectively wrapped around him. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught him starring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She nudged his thigh with her toe.

"Then why are you starring at me? It's kinda creepy." He grabbed her foot and started to tickle the bottom of it.

"Please, stop...please." She was squirming and laughing trying not to wake up Jack.

He stood up, picking up Jack and carrying him to bed. Izzy went to the kitchen and started cleaning up from dinner, she had finished loading the dishwasher when Aaron came into the kitchen,

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to..." He pulled her into his arms and kissed.

"Now about that sleep over.." He whispered in her ear, she threw back her head and laughed. He took advantage of it, and started kissing her neck.

"I think it could be arranged." She smiled at him looking into his eyes. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door shut.

XXXX

She woke up the next morning in his arms, she knew she was screwed. She had fallen in love with both Hotchner men, this was defiantly complicated. She felt his arms tighten around her, she was pulled against his chest he placed a kiss on her ear.

"Good morning ." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." He rolled her over so he could look into her eyes.

"We need to talk about yesterday morning."

"What about?"

"I think you need to go into protective custody."

She sat up. "Come on Aaron...really. Why?"

"They were after Jack, they thought he was with you. They might try again...if something happened to you." She placed a hand on his face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm at work with some of the best Agents in the FBI, after hours... I will be safe."

"Izzy...please."

"No protective custody. Jack does need someone with him. Someone is after you..."

He started to argue with her and she cut him off with a kiss. She rolled out of bed and grabbed one of his t-shirts before disappearing into the bathroom. He watched her go, he'd be damned if he lost another women he loved to a psychopath that was after him. He was going to protect her at all costs!


	11. Chapter 11

She was late to work already, something she despised; she was always early. She had a blow out on the way in to the office and it was pouring down rain. It was a cool fall rain, she was drenched by the time she got her tire changed and was back on the road. She had sent Aaron a text to let him know she was running late, but didn't think to send another telling him about the flat tire. She was a hour late and looking like a drowned rat when she walked into the BAU bullpen.

She was shivering, she sat her purse on her desk and looked around. The rest of the team was huddled in Aaron's office, they turned around when they saw her.

Aaron came storming out of his office. "You're late Cooper!"

"I sent you a text, and told you I was running late."

"That was over a hour ago!"

"I had a blow out on my way in. Can I go change clothes please?" He noticed for the first time she was soaked from head to toe ans shivering.

"Go."

She went to the locker room and dried off as best she could, changing into some dry clothes. JJ and Garcia came in behhind her.

"Why is Hotch, so bent out of shape this morning?"

"He told us about the weekend. About Jack's car accident, about the men breaking into your townhouse." JJ said.

"Are you all right?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine. Really."

She walked out into the bullpen to Morgan, Reid, and Rossi waiting for her. "What now?"

"You could have called one of us to change your tire." Rossi said.

"I appreciate it, but I've been taking care of myself for awhile now."

She never got rid of the chill from that morning, it rained all day. Aaron was in a foul mood and was short with her all day. The team noticed it, she was over this day and ready to go home.

"Izzy, want to go out for drinks tonight?" JJ asked.

"Sounds good to me." She didn't feel like dealing with Aaron's mood tonight. "Is P going with us?"

"Of course, so is Morgan and Spencer."

"Great!"

They left and went to the bar down the street together, Aaron watched her leave.

XXX

He felt angry at himself for being short with her all day, he let his worry turn to anger and he took it out on her.

"How long have you and Cooper been seeing each other?"

He turned and looked at Rossi. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the brief look in your eyes when she got here this morning when she was late. I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you."

"For several weeks."

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

"We haven't discussed it."

"Secrets and lies Aaron, they can be dangerous."

XXX

"One drink, then I'm heading home. Bossman is already pissed at me! I can't be late tomorrow!"

"Come on Cooper!" Morgan begged.

"Sorry!"

"Well at least dance with me."

"Fine. Show me what you have." She let him drag her on the dance floor, she kept up with his moves, for the entire song.

"Not bad! You've got some moves!"

"I volunteer at the Y, teaching dance."

She had the one promised drink, waved good bye and left the bar, she didn't notice the man following her from the bar. She got in her jeep and headed home, the streets were crowded. She looked in her rear view mirror and noticed a truck coming up fast on her tail, she sped up and tried to out run the truck. The light turned red and she had to stop, the truck plowed into her. She flew into the intersection, she floored the gas to keep from getting hit from oncoming traffic.

The truck followed her, she pulled her phone from her purse and called the police giving them her information. She continued on through the streets, she was trying to lose the truck. It came up along the side of her and ran her into an over pass, she reached down and pulled her gun from the lock box under the seat. She scooted over to the passenger side, opened the door and rolled out. She crouched down and took aim as the driver came towards her, aiming a gun. She could hear sirens coming towards her. The gunman fired his gun, she fired back, he retreated to his truck and drove away.. She stepped out into the street and took aim at his tires hitting one and hitting the tailgate. He fished tailed and kept on driving, she was surrounded by dozen of police cars and FBI vehicles.

She leaned against the hood of her jeep to catch her breathe, rainy days and Mondays really sucked.

"Agent Cooper are you okay?" The officer asked.

"I'm fine."

She heard running towards her and looked up, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Reid were there.

"Cooper are you okay?" Asked Rossi.

"I'm fine."

"Have you called Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

She told them what happened and assured them she was fine. She promised to call Hotch and tell him what had happened, Rossi gave her a ride home. She had her jeep towed to an auto body shop.

"Where to?" Rossi asked.

"My townhouse." She said looking at him funny.

"I thought you might want to tell Aaron in person."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "What gave it away?"

"I can just tell, call it experience." She smiled at him. "So where to?"

"You know him better. How will he take it better a phone call or in person?"

"I'll take you to his apartment."

XXXX

She was drenched again and shivering when she got to Aaron's, she knocked on the door. He opened his door and saw her standing there looking like a drowned rat and shivering.

"Izzy?" He pulled her into his apartment and started pulling off her wet clothes. He picked her up and carried her to his bathroom, grabbing a towel he dried her off. He helped her put on a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. Pulling her in his arms to get her warm.

"I have to tell you something."

"Me first. I'm sorry about today. When you were so late, I was worried..."

"Aaron! When I left the bar tonight I was, I was rear ended and pushed into traffic."

"Are you okay?"

"They followed me, ran me into an over pass. He got out of of the truck with a gun. I had mine with me, I got it out. Got out of my car. He fired at me, I fired back. I had already called for back up. He jumped in his truck and I stepped out into the street. I shot one tire out, and shot his tailgate." She felt his arms stiffen around her.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry or drag Jack out. The locals called FBI agents in, the team got the call. Rossi brought me over. My car is at the shop."

He kissed her, cupping her face and looking into her eyes. "Will you now, please let someone guard you?"

"Aaron..."

"Please?"

"No, I will be fine. I let my guard down. It won't happen again." She cuddled up against him for warmth and fell asleep.

XXX

"I'll take a cab to my house and get ready for work, then take a cab to the office."

"No! If you won't let an Agent stay with you, then I'll take you home, and wait for you to get ready."

"Aaron, and when we show up together at work?"

"I don't care! Your and Jack's safety is the most important thing to me." He had a hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She had slipped her clothes back on from the night before.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him. He grabbed her and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They got to her townhouse, she ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower, she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. He was sitting on her bed, he smiled at her.

"I think it's a little to casual for the office, but I like it!" She walked by him pushing him over, she threw the towel at him as she walked by. "Keep it up Cooper, and we're going to be late. Then they'll really talk." He heard her laugh in her closet, she came out wearing ice blue matching bra and panties, carrying a pants and a shirt. She lay them on the bed.

"Now, you're asking for it." He pulled her on top of him and started kissing her.

"Really? It won't look good if the boss is late!" She started to roll off of him, he rolled on top of her.

"I think I need to search you m'am!"

XXXX

They were five minutes late to work, they walked off the elevator together, no one looked twice. Aaron went up to his office to sort thru some mail, Izzy went to get a cup of coffee. Morgan followed her in, he looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so smiley for Morgan?"

"I know your secret!"

"Oh?' She was hoping Spencer hadn't told.

"I know you and Spencer are seeing each other." She choked on her coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"He was all sorts of worried about you last night. Was upset because you never came home! Better smooth it over with Prince Charming!"

"Did you go and tell everyone else my secrets?"

"No, I'll keep it for now. Just don't break his heart." He walked out of the break room, she was sipping her coffee. Reid walked in and sat down at the table.

She sat down next to him. "What's on your mind Spenc?"

"Where'd you go last night? I was worried about you."

"I went to my boyfriends last night. I started seeing someone in the last week or two."

"Is it Morgan?" She choked on her coffee. Damn, twice in ten minutes. She looked around, they were alone, she got up and shut the door.

"No, it's another one of those big secrets."

He looked at her. "You know you can trust me!"

"I'm seeing Hotch."

"I won't say anything."

"Thanks Spenc."

They got up and went out into the bullpen and sat down at their desks.

XXX

Aaron opened a manila envelop and several pictures fell out. There was one of Izzy at the hospital holding Jack in the exam room, there was on of them at the zoo, on their picnic, there was several of just Izzy on the streets, there was one of her in the bar from the night before, and the final one was of her by her jeep with her gun drawn. The last one of Izzy had written across in Sharpe:

 **Almost had her last night. Your son and your lover can you keep them both safe?**

He looked out at the bullpen and saw her laugh at something Morgan whispered to her. He sat back in his chair and picked up his phone, she was going to be pissed but it had to be done.


	12. Chapter 12

She looked down at her watch, she had an appointment at eleven with Dr. Lawrence. She needed to leave and Aaron wasn't in his office, she sent him a text and got up and left.

"Hey, Morgan. I've got an appointment. I'll be back later." He nodded at her. She grabbed her purse and ran out and hailed a cab. She just barley made it to her appointment.

"Izzy, good to see you again.

"Dr. Lawrence, same to you."

"Tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing really. I'm in a relationship with a man, that has a child. I'm falling in love with him, well both of them."

"What about your job? How do they play into it?"

"He understands about my job."

"And the child?"

"He's a little boy, he knows I catch bad guys."

"What happens if you don't come home?"

"I don't know...it's something that will have to be covered if we come to it."

"How do you feel about not maybe not coming home one night?"

"It's the job, I choose. It's the risk I take to make others safe."

"I'd like to see you next week."

She got up and left, taking a cab back to the office. She got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen and all hell broke loose.

XXX

She sat down at her desk, when someone was standing there glaring at her. "Get in my office NOW!" She stood up and followed him up the stairs to his office, she walked in behind him. He slammed the door and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Where the in the hell have you been?"

"I sent you a text message and I told Morgan!" She growled. He pushed her over to the chair in front of his desk.

"After what happened last night, you went off by yourself?"

"I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

"You knew how I felt..."

"Aaron...stop!"

He looked at her. "Izzy, I need you to be safe."

"I am. You wouldn't be doing this if it were JJ, Morgan, or Garcia or even Rossi.'

"I can't do this with you."

"Do what?"

"Worrying about you."

"What are you saying? Let me hear you say it."

"We can't see each other anymore."

"I see. If that's the way you feel." She got up to leave, she'd been hit by this train before and it didn't even hurt anymore. She was at the door, his hand was on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She walked through the door and sat down at her desk.

XXX

The rest of the team came back from lunch, Morgan dropped a sandwich and a cup of coffee on her desk. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks for thinking of me, but I'm not hungry."

"You okay? Morgan asked.

"Fine." She said almost too quickly.

Morgan was about to say more but Hotch walked out of his office and called them to the conference room. Director Cruz pulled her into his office.

"Agent Cooper, you will not be going with your team. You'll be going to a safe house, I understand that there was an a attempt on your life last night and this past weekend."

"Yes. Sir. For how long?"

"Until we find who's trying to harm you and Jack Hotchener. An Agent will accompany you home so you can pack."

"Will I be with Jack, or is he going else where?"

"Jack will be with you."

"Will he be safe? With me?"

"Agent Hotchener requested it."

It made sense now, maybe. He broke it off to keep Jack safe, to keep her safe. She walked out to the bullpen to get her things, the team was still up in the conference room, she looked around, not sure if she would make it back or not.

"Agent Cooper, I'm Agent Marlowe I'm here to take you home and then to a safe house."

"Thank you." He followed her to the elevator, she heard her name. She turned and saw Hotch standing at her desk, she held one finger up to Marlowe. She ran over to Hotch and cupped his face and kissed him.

"I'll take care of him." She walked back to the elevator and left with Marlowe.

The team was standing on the catwalk looking down on the bullpen. "Did Cooper just kiss Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"Ummm, yeah." JJ said.

"Where's she going with Marlowe?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think we're suppose to know." Rossi said

Hotch watched her walk away, praying he did the right thing. Hoping when it was over, she would take him back.

XXX

She got into the backseat of the SUV, Jack was already there waiting for her.

"Iz, we are taking a trip together."

"I know pal." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head.

They drove to her townhouse, she ran in and packed a suitcase with several weeks worth of clothes and things she'd need. She also grabbed her go bag, you never knew, when you had to make a fast get away. She went down and grabbed her other gun and strapped it to her ankle. Agent Marlowe started calling her name from the living room, she ran down stairs and walked out the door. She climbed back into the SUV, and laid her head back against the seat.

XXX

The team was on the jet and flying to Texas for a case, Hotch waited to they were in the air to tell him what was happening.

"I've had Cooper and Jack moved to a safe house. Someone is trying to kidnap Jack and possible hurt Cooper. Cooper and I have been seeing each other for awhile."

The team sat back in stunned silence. "Do we have any leads?" Rossi asked.

"No. There's another team working on it."

"Hotch, you should be with them." JJ said.

"It's better if I'm working." He said.

Spencer sat back in his seat and worried about his friend. All he wanted to do was to solve this case so they could head home, and find out who was threatening Izzy and Jack.

"You okay, Pretty boy?" Asked Morgan.

"I'm worried about Copper and Jack."

"We all are."

XXX

Agent Thompson was Jack's handler, he'd only been with the bureau for five years. There was something off about him, Izzy didn't trust him, she couldn't put a finger on it. Agent Marlowe was a different story, he was a lifer with the FBI. She did trust him, push came to shove, she would trust him to protect Jack. He was her only concern, his safety was what she was putting first and foremost.

The safe house was in Fredericksburg Virginia, in a secluded cabin. It made Izzy nervous, no help for miles around, she pulled her cell phone out, no service. She looked around for a landline and there wasn't one. She kept Jack close to her at all times, she made a promise to Aaron and she intended to keep it. She unpacked his suitcase, taking two outfits and shoving them in her go bag, just in case they needed to run. She had a feeling deep in her gut, that this isn't right.

"Jack, pal I need a favor."

"What Iz?"

"I need you to be brave and do everything I say, no matter what."

"Okay!"

"I need you to sleep in here with me. Never go with the two Agents no matter what they say."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Iz."

"Okay, pal." She kissed the top of his head and kissed him.

She keep her eyes and ears open at all times, she fixed their dinner keeping Jack at her side. She fixed enough for the agents to eat, she acted like everything was fine. She gave Jack a bath and laid him down for bed, she sat in the living room while the two agents were outside on the porch talking. She strained her ears to listen.

"I'll go into town and call tomorrow."

"Do you think she knows?"

"She's BAU, she's been profiling us since we picked her up."

"We'll get rid of her, then take the boy to Mc Clure."

She went back to her room before the found her on the couch listening. She got Jack dressed and wrapped a blanket around him, she had both her service weapon and off duty weapon with her. She opened her purse pulling out her cash, and credentials. She heard them come in from the porch, she gave it a hour for them to fall asleep.

She picked up Jack and quietly went out the door, she picked up the keys from the bar to the SUV. She opened the doors, placed Jack in the car seat, she put it into neutral and let it rolled down the hill to the road, before she started it up and drove away.

XXXX

The team got back to the office at four pm, Aaron headed home after finishing reports. He was sitting on his couch not knowing where Jack was. He knew he was safe, Izzy would keep him that way. His phone rang a hour after he'd been home.

"Hotchener."

"It's Cruz, Cooper has left the safe house with Jack. They found the SUV abandoned forty miles the house."

"Did they leave on their own accord?"

"The agents said, she left in the middle of the night."

"She wouldn't have left without good reason."

"I'm calling in your team."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Aaron got dressed and left for work, he prayed that Izzy and Jack were okay.

XXX

Izzy pulled the SUV to the side of the rode, she got Jack out of the car seat, along with her go bag. She put it in neutral and let it run into the ditch, she walked away along the highway. She stopped at an all night dinner, laying Jack down in a booth, she asked if she could use the phone. She dialed Aaron's number and got his voicemail.

 _Aaron, Agent Marlowe and Thompson are crooked. They were going to kill me and give Jack to someone named Mc Clure. I'm in Fredericksburg at a roadside dinner, I don't know how long we can stay here. I will try to call you if we have to move._

She dialed his number one more time, maybe he didn't pick up because he didn't recognize the number, he answered this time.

"Aaron?"

"Izzy, are you all right? Where are you?"

"Don't trust Marlowe or Thompson. They were going to kill me and give Jack to someone named Mc Clure." She felt a gun in the small of her back, she turned and there was a man behind her holding Jack. He took the phone from her and put it to his ear.

"Hello Agent Hotcher, come and find them." He hung up the phone and dragged her out the door. She pulled her credentials out of her pocket and dropped them on the floor without him noticing them. He searched her, taking her guns from her. He bound her feet and hands shoving her in the van, and tossing Jack in with her. He got in the van and started driving.

XXX

"Izzy...Izzzy!" He hit redial and got the dinner on the line, he found the location and the team headed out. Morgan was the lead on the case, it was hard for him to play family member instead of investigator.

He sat in the booth near where her go bag had been found, the waitress had found her credentials in the floor right before they pulled up. They had a few witness that had seen the man drag her and Jack out of the restaurant.

Agent Marlowe and Thompson showed up at the dinner, Aaron threw Marlowe against the bar.

"Where is he taking them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We know you both are involved." Aaron growled.

Morgan had Thompson by the shirtfront. "If anything happens to either one of them.."

Both Agents were handcuffed and taken back to the BAU. In the struggle, one of the crooked agents had dropped Izzy's purse, her wallet fell out. A picture was sticking out of the wallet, Rossi picked them up. The picture caught his eye, he pulled it out to examine it.

"I'll be damned." He turned it over and looked at the back, his eyes getting wide, he sat down beside Hotch and put it in front of him. "Did you know about this?"

He picked it up and looked at it, looking at the back. "I knew that, you knew her mom at one point, but not this."

"We've got to find her." Rossi said. "My daughter is missing."


	13. Chapter 13

She was dragged from the van and thrown down some stairs, she heard Jack cry her name. She moved slowly, nothing was broken, she was just sore. Jack came running down the stairs, sitting beside her.

"Iz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. You're a brave boy, you know that your dad and his entire team is going to find us right?"

He shook his head yes. "Lay down by me and rest. Don't cry, it's going to be okay." He curled up next to her and went to sleep, she prayed that they found them soon. She wasn't sure how much abuse she could take, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

She woke up to Jack crying, she sat up fast, it was a mistake but she was in protective mode. There was a man trying to drag him away from her, she grabbed a hold of him.

"Leave him alone." She was slapped across the face, she threw a punch back. Grabbing Jack up in her arms. "What do you want?"

"For Agent Hotchner to feel as much pain as I do."

"Leave this innocent child alone. He's done nothing to you."

The man pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Say hello to your dad Jack."

Izzy whispered something in his ear, Jack buried his face into her neck. "Say hello or I'm going to hurt Izzy." The man said sadistically.

Again Izzy whispered something in his ear, Jack pulled back and looked at her, she shook her head no at him. He laid his head down again. The main pulled out a knife and cut Izzy's arm, she let out a little whimper.

She could hear Aaron calling her name, she hoped she was wasting enough time for Garcia to trace the call, she whispered something to Jack. He lifted his head up.

"Daddy?"

"Jack, buddy?"

"Daddy, he cut Izzy. She told me I was brave and that you and your team are coming for us."

"She's right. Is she okay? He threw her down the stairs yesterday and hurt her."

"Awww, Agent Hotchner proof of life. As you can see your son is a life and well. I can't say Agent Cooper will stay that way. She is a brave one." He hung up the phone.

XXX

Aaron laid his head down on his desk, Garcia was going through all the old case files to find the connection for the name Mc Clure. So far Marlowe and Thompson were not cooperating, they didn't get a trace on the phone.

Rossi sat down beside him. "Morgan and Cruz will break them. They will give up the information on Mc Clure, Garcia will find the connection. We will find them and bring them home."

"I'm in love with her Dave. She doesn't know, she left here thinking..."

"Aaron, then when you see her, you have to set it right."

"I plan to."

XXX

Jack was curled up next to her, she had a horrible headache, she knew he'd be coming down stairs soon. She made another mark on the wall, they'd been here a month already. She slowly started to wake up Jack, she couldn't take another beating today. He whined a little bit in his sleep.

"Come on Jack, time to wake up. Breakfast will be here soon." He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Iz, will daddy come today?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

The door opened and the man walked in, he threw a small box of cereal at her, a piece of fruit, and a carton if milk. He left the room, she fixed Jack his breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat Iz?"

"After you eat what you want pal." She was tired and hungry, she didn't know if she had the strength to fight. A part of her knew she had to for Jack, what would happen if she wasn't here.

"I'll eat the cereal, you eat the banana?"

"Sounds good pal."

They ate their breakfast, she walked over to the sink and washed the bowel and spoon. She washed her face and then washed him, they sat down on the pallet and waited to see what the day brought.

XXX

Morgan was tired of it, Jack and Izzy had been gone for a month without a trace. Mc Clure called once a week to torture Hotch, it was starting to drain him. Garcia found the connection two weeks ago, to a case they worked three years ago. Hotch had killed Mc Clure's son in a shoot out, now he was looking for revenge.

"Tell me what I want to know Marlowe. When you go back to holding, you'll be put in Gen pop, how well do you think a Fed will do?"

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will! You have ten minutes."

"He has them in the historical district...in a townhouse. He wrote down the address."

"You better hope it isn't too late."

He slammed out of the interrogation room. "I have an address, get SWAT, and the team together." He told JJ, he walked into Hotch's office and told him the news. "You can go, but I will handcuff you inside the truck."

Hotch stood up and followed him down to the garage, Rossi slapped him on his back. "Let's go get your family."

XXX

"Iz, wake up! Do you hear that?"

"What pal?"

"The sirens?"

She sat up and strained her ears, she didn't ear anything. "I don't hear anything."

"I hear them, daddy is coming for us."

"Then you have to promise me something. You have to do exactly as I say!"

"Okay Iz!"

"Let's just lay here and rest for a bit longer."

"Okay. I can't wait to see daddy, and uncle Morgan and Dave...and everyone."

She let tears slide out of her eyes, she couldn't get her hopes up.

XXXX

Morgan got on the radio. "No lights or sirens! We don't want to give him warning that were coming!""

"Copy that!"

Aaron sat in the back of the SUV, his nerves were shot. He had no idea what they would find if anything, he really didn't want to get his hopes up. They pulled into the neighborhood, the local police had blocked off the street. The SWAT team, BAU, and FBI climbed out of the SUVS and surrounded the house, in preparation to enter the house.

They kicked the door in and started clearing rooms, from top to bottom.

XXX

Izzy sat up when she heard heavy footsteps, she pulled Jack to her. "Jack I want you to stand in that corner. When I tell you to run, I want you to get out of here and find someone from the FBI, tell them who you are and have them take you to your dad. Don't look back or wait for me."

"But Iz..."

"Promise me Jack!"

"But Iz.."

"Jack Hotchner!"

"I promise."

"Be brave!"

He went to stand in the corner by the door, it busted open and the man that had been holding them came running in. She ran full force at him. "Run Jack!" The man turned to grab Jack, but Izzy pushed him away from the door. The man came at her with a knife, she used all the energy she could to fight him, to give Jack tine to get away. The man brought the knife down into Izzy's chest she pushed him away, falling backwards. The knife still impaled in her chest, he started to walk towards her.

"Freeze FBI!" He started towards her, she heard gunshots. He fell right beside her, taking his last breathe.

Morgan and Rossi were standing over her. "Izzy, you hold on. We need a medic down here now! We have a stab wound to the chest!"

"Jack?"

"JJ, took him to Aaron."

"Tell Aaron. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes.

"Damn it Izzy!"

XXX

JJ opened the SUV door and Aaron slid out, he took Jack in his arms. Jack wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "Daddy! She made me run! I wanted to stay and protect her, but she made me run."

"It's okay Jack!" He carried him to the waiting ambulance and got in with him. He looked at JJ. "Izzy?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes, she looked down and wiped away a tear. He looked out the back of his ambulance and saw the medics rolling her out on a gurney and putting her into an ambulance, slamming the door and rushing off to the hospital.

Rossi climbed into the ambulance with Aaron. "She was stabbed in the chest, she lost a lot of blood, she's weak..." He looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes. The medics shut the doors and they rode in silence to the hospital to have Jack checked out. He looked at his friend. "Her last words were to tell you she was sorry."

Garcia met them at the hospital, she sat with them in the waiting room once Jack got a clean bill of health. Izzy was rushed to surgery, Morgan, JJ, and Spencer joined them as soon as they could.

XXX

"We need to control the bleeding! She's lost a lot of blood!"

"Clamp!"

"We're losing her doctor! Starting internal chest compressions"

"Charge the paddles to 250"

"Clear"

"Asystole. charge the paddles to 300."

"Internal chest compression!"

"Clear! Asystole! Charge the paddles to 350, internal chest compressions."


	14. Chapter 14

The surgeons were scrubbing out, they had been at it for five hours trying to repair the damage to Agent Cooper.

"Do you want to inform the family or chart?"

"I'll talk to the family, I know how you hate doing it."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He walked out to start charting on the Agent's case.

Dr. Guffey, took off his cape and walked out into the waiting room to the talk to the agents anxiously awaiting news.

XXX

Aaron sat on the couch with his head in his hands, he glanced over at Jack sleeping peacefully on the couch next to him. There hadn't been any news on Izzy's condition for awhile. He saw Dave sitting across from him, looking worse then he did, he just found out he had a daughter, only to possibly lose her in the same day. JJ and Garcia were sitting on another couch, holding on to each other, crying, while Morgan and Spencer paced the hall.

They didn't notice the doctor walking out into the room until they heard him. "Izzabelle Cooper?"

Aaron and Dave stood up, Morgan and Spencer stopped pacing and came to stand by them, JJ and Garcia walked over. "We're her family." Aaron said.

"I'm Dr. Guffey, I was one of the surgeons that worked on Izzabelle. She lost a lot of blood, she's weak from being beaten, and lack of nutrition. We almost lost her. We were able to repair the damage. She's going to have a long road to recovery. The next 24-48 hrs will be the crucial in her recovery."

"Can we see her?" Aaron asked.

"She's in recover right now, we will be moving her to ICU shortly. You can see her then. She's very lucky."

Dave walked over and shook his hand. "Thank you."

The team sat down on the couches and breathed a sigh of relief, it was now a waiting game. They knew she was strong and a fighter, she was going to survive.

XXX

 _She was running from a monster. 'Jack, where are you? Answer me!" She ran into a muscular chest and fell to the ground, she looked up and Aaron was glaring at her._

 _"You broke your promise! You didn't protect him! He's dead!" He pulled out a knife and started to stab her, she felt the knife go into her chest. She begged him to stop, he laughed at her. He stood up and his face changed, it was Mc Clure, he looked at her._

 _"I have Jack, you didn't protect him! Aaron will never forgive you. You might as well die!" She started to cry."_

 **CODE BLUE RECOVERY ROOM 2! CODE BLUE RECOVERY ROOM 2!**

The trauma team ran with the crash cart to Izzy's room, and started rescue procedures.

XXX

The team heard the code over the intercom, Aaron started to panic, it's not her, it couldn't be her! They watched doctors and nurses run through the recovery room doors, they waited what seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes.

Dr. Guffey came through the recovery room doors and walked into the waiting room and zeroed in on Aaron. "Agent Hotchner."

Aaron slowly rose to his feet, fighting back fear, that he had lost her, Dave and JJ were standing next to him. "Yes, is Izzy...is she..." He couldn't finish.

"We were able to bring her back. She's a fighter, we aren't sure what happened. We will keep you updated."

"Can I see her. Please?"

The doctor could see that this man was about broken. "Follow me." Aaron got up and followed the doctor through the doors into the recovery room 2. He sat down next to Izzy's bed and took her hand.

He was taken aback at how pale and small she looked. "Izzy, you have to fight and wake up. Jack is fine, you protected him like you promised. You have to wake up, I love you so much. Please. I want to look into your eyes and tell you, so I know you can hear me."

"Agent, I can only let you stay for a few minutes. We'll be moving her to ICU soon."

"Thank you Dr. Guffey." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and left the room going back out to the waiting room.

XXX

 _"Why didn't you tell me I was you father?" She looked at Rossi._

 _"All I had was a picture, I had no way of knowing it it was true!" He stared at her with disbelief, he turned his back on her. "Please...forgive me."_

 _He walked away from her, she chased after him, she grabbed his arm, turning him around. It wasn't Rossi it was Mc Clure. "Do you really think he'd accept you?"_

 _She turned to run, she could hear Jack crying and calling her name. "Jack, where are you?" She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She felt his hands on hers, she looked down but couldn't see him._

 _"Why didn't you save me Iz? Why?"_

 _XXX_

"Daddy, is Iz hurt cause of me?"

"No, buddy. Why would you ask that?"

"Cause she told me to run, and he had a knife. That bad man had hurt her before."

"Iz loves you Jack. She was protecting you, that man was very bad. She's hurt because he was bad, not because of you."

"Can I see her, daddy. Please?"

It broke his heart to think that Jack blamed himself for Izzy being hurt. "Sure, we'll go in and see her soon." He didn't care if it was against policy, he was taking Jack in to see her. Aaron carried him into her room, the nurse tried to stop him, buy he just gave her a look. Jack climbed up on the bed beside her and curled up next to her. He raised up and put his hands on her face.

"Iz, I love you. Thank you for taking care of me. You have to wake up soon. I want to go tot he zoo again." He reached up and kissed her forehead, he laid his head down on her shoulder. He fell asleep next to her, Aaron couldn't hold back the tears.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand and held it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She had been out of it for three days, he was getting worried that she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Izzy, you have to wake up soon." He whispered. The nurse came in and informed him that she had turned her back as long as she could and Jack would have to leave. He picked his son up and left the room, he walked out into the waiting room with him and sat down.

"Hotch, you two need to go home, get a good nights rest, and a good meal." Morgan said.

"I can't leave her."

"Garcia and I will stay with her tonight."

He looked hesitant, but he knew Morgan was right, he took Jack home for a good meal and some sleep in a real bed. "I'll be back in the morning." He left with some reluctance.

XXX

 _"But Iz..."_

 _"Promise me Jack!"_

 _"But Iz.."_

 _"Jack Hotchner!"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Be brave!"_

 _He went to stand in the corner by the door, it busted open and the man that had been holding them came running in. She ran full force at him. "Run Jack!" The man turned to grab Jack, but Izzy pushed him away from the door. The man came at her with a knife, she used all the energy she could to fight him, to give Jack tine to get away. The man brought the knife down into Izzy's chest she pushed him away, falling backwards. The knife still impaled in her chest, he laughed at her and grabbed Jack and left the room._

Her eyes snapped open. "JACK!" Morgan and Garcia were sitting by her bed, she was struggling to get up.

"Cooper, look at me, it's Morgan." He was trying to push her back down in bed.

"Jack, he has Jack. I have to get to him."

"Jack is safe. He is out with Hotch in the waiting room. Garcia go get Hotch."

Izzy was shaking and crying, she was still fighting against Morgan trying to get up and leave, the nurse was coming in with a sedative. She shot it into her IV, Izzy started to settle down. She was still crying when Hotch appeared at her door, he got to her bedside and looked into her green eyes. Morgan and Garcia left the room.

Aaron cupped her face. "Izzy, it's okay, Jack is safe." She was struggling to stay awake, from the sedative she was given.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I'm sorry." He wiped away her tears.

"For what?"

"I didn't..." She fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Aaron sat beside her holding her hand, he had to admit Garcia scared him when she came running into the waiting room dragging him back to Izzy's room. He had thought the worst had happened.

XXX

She moaned in her sleep, her eyes slowly opened Aaron was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She looked around the room, Rossi was sitting on the other side of the bed reading a book. She cleared her voice, trying to say something. Rossi looked over the top of his book, his dark eyes looking into her green ones.

"Nice to see you awake, Izzy."

"How long?"

"About a week. You gave us a scare."

She closed her eyes, and opened them again. "What happened?"

"We can talk later, when you're stronger." She nodded her head. "I'm going to get some coffee." He tapped Aaron's shoulder's on his way out. "Look who's awake."

XXX

Aaron sat up quickly and cupped her face. "Hey!" He kissed her gently on the lips, she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't protect him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I let my guard down at the diner. I..."

"Stop! You protected him and kept him safe." She started to cry, he wiped her tears away.

"Aaron..."

"Look at me! He came home safely, because of you!" She closed her eyes, letting more tears escape. He kissed her again, she opened her eyes looking at him. "I was so afraid that I had lost you. That I would never get a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm hopeless in love with you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her again. They heard a voice clear in the door way, Rossi was standing there.

"Do you mind if I talk to my daughter?"


	15. Chapter 15

She woke up in his arms, this was a feeling that would never get pulled her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." He said against the top of her head.

"Morning." She was snuggled against his chest.

"I need to head home and get ready for work." She raised up and looked at him, smiling.

"See you later." She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll bring Jack by with some dinner."

"Sounds good!" He kissed her one more time before leaving.

The nurse came in smiling at her "How'd you sleep?"

"Great!"

"Do you think I could get a shower?"

"Sure thing honey!"

"Is that good looking man your husband?"

"No, he's my...complicated."

"The doctor may let you go home today or tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You're doing wonderful!"

The nurse helped her into the bathroom, she got into the shower. She washed her hair, other then bed baths she hadn't had one in ages. She just wanted to stay under the hot water for hours until she felt clean, she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself.

She looked at her body in the full length mirror, the bruises were fading on her body, she looked at the knife wound. It looked ugly, she dried it off, and got dressed. She let her hair dry naturally, she brushed her teeth and came out of the bathroom. She climbed into the freshly made bed.

Morgan knocked on the door and came in carrying a bag of breakfast. "I heard you were having issues with the hospital food."

He sat the bag in front of her, the smell of pancakes and bacon rose out. "Thank you so much!"

"You have to get your strength up!" He sat a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks Morgan!"

He sat down in the chair beside her bed. "So, what's new with you Cooper?"

"Tell me what you've heard."

"I haven't heard anything."

"There you go!" She smiled at him.

Dr. Guffey came into the room, "Agent Cooper, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Great!"

"I see your eating, with no issues."

She nodded.

"How'd you like to go home today?"

"Really?"

"As long as you take it easy."

"I promise."

"I'll write the discharge orders and the nurse will be in to discharge you."

"Thank you." The doctor left the room. "So you want to give me a ride home?"

"Nothing doing! Hotch will kill me. You better be calling him!"

"I'll call him. Give me a ride to the office, I can get a key to get into my house."

"No."

"Come on Morgan!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Morgan left her room and went to the office. She picked up her phone and called Aaron.

XXX

"Hi."

"Hey, I'm getting released this morning."

"When/"

"I'm waiting for the nurse. I'll take a cab to the office to get my spare key to my house."

"No, I'll come get you. I want you to stay with Jack and me."

"Okay."

"Let me take care of you."

"Aaron.."

"I'm on my way." He ended the call and drove towards the hospital.

XXX

"Here is a prescription for pain meds, take it easy, get plenty of rest, follow up with Dr. Guffey next week."

"Okay."

"Get these pain meds filled, don't be ashamed take them."

"I'll be fine!" She got up leaving the prescription where it lay. Aaron walked in and picked it up, looking at her and shaking his head.

"I'll be sure she takes them if needed." He took her bag and walked her out the door. "You were really going to leave this?"

"I would have been fine."

"Has anyone told you you're very stubborn Izzabelle Cooper?"

"Not recently!" She laughed. He turned her around and kissed her.

They left the hospital together, he took her home and got her settled on the couch. He sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I took the afternoon off to be with you."

He nuzzled her neck with his lips. "And what exactly did you have in mind Agent Hotchner?"

"I plan on holding you in my arms and kissing you."

"Ummmm! Sounds promising."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Izzy!"

"I love you too!"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. She dozed off, he was waking her up a couple of hours later to go get Jack from school.

"I'll go with you." She got up a little to fast and got dizzy. Aaron caught her around the waist, steadying her against his chest.

"Are you okay?" He was looking at her with a concerned look.

"I just got up too fast, I'm fine." She touched the side of his face.

He put his arm around her waist and walked her out to his SUV, helping her inside. They drove off to Jack's school.

XXX

Izzy sat in the SUV, while Aaron went into the school to get Jack.

"Daddy, I miss Iz. Can we go see her tonight?"

"I don't know buddy."

"Come on please daddy? I drew her a picture!"

He walked Jack to the SUV and opened the back door letting him in, Jack got in the car seat and buckled himself in.

"Hi pal!"

"Iz!" He climbed out of his seat and climbed between the front seats wrapping his arms around her neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She hugged him back and kissed his face. "Get buckled up so we can go to your house."

"Are you coming home with us?"

"For awhile."

"Jack, I thought we could take care of Iz."

"Okay daddy!"

He climbed back into his seat and buckled up, they left for the Hotchner's apartment.

XXXX

Jack was taking Izzy by the hand when they walked into the door. "Come to my room Iz!"

"Okay pal. I'm Coming."

She followed him into his room and sat on the floor. He pulled out his action heroes, they started playing together.

"Iz, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Iz, can you be my mom?"

"Oh Jack!" She hugged him and searched for the words to say, tears streamed down her face.

"My real mom is in haven, I need a new mom, I want you to be my new mom. Don't cry Iz I didn't mean to make you sad.!"

"I'd be honored and proud to be your mom but that's for your dad to decided pal. You didn't make me sad, you make me happy!" She hugged him tight, she didn't see Aaron leaning against the door listening to them talk.

"Can I ask my daddy?"

"Jack...I think he needs to decide on his own."

"But Iz..."

He hugged her neck and ran out into the hall, she got up and was instantly was dizzy. She fell on the floor, Aaron rushed into to help her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tired." He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, laying her on his bed.

"Lay here and rest." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. She laid her head back and dozed off, Jack was kissing her nose waking her up.

"Iz, it's time to eat. We're having a picnic in bed!"

She smiled and sat up. "What are we having Jack?"

"Mac N' cheese, hamburgers, green beans and chocolate cake!"

"Did you help cook?"

"Yes!"

"It sounds yummy! I can't wait to eat!"

They ate dinner and dessert and laughed. Jack sat on Izzy's lap and read her a book, while Aaron cleaned up. When he came back from the kitchen he found them curled up together in his bed sleeping. He thought about the conversation he had overheard, Jack loved this women as much as he loved her. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Haley.

She sensed someone was watching her, her eyes snapped open. She looked at up at him, he reached down and picked Jack up from her arms. He carried his son to his room and came back, she was changing into a tank top and shorts. He walked in while she was topless, she inhaled and pulled the tank top to her chest so he couldn't see her scar.

He walked towards her and pulled the top from her hands, she tried to turn from him, covering up with her hands. He looked into her eyes and gentle lkissed her.

"Let me see."

She shook her head no. "Please."

"You got this protecting my son, because you love him. It makes it beautiful, like the rest of you."

"Aaron..."

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. He quickly undressed and joined her, taking her in his arms and making love to her.

XXX

He kissed the back of her neck. "I need to tell you something." She quietly said.

He continued to kiss her neck, pulling her against his chest. "Is it about the deep conversation you and Jack had tonight?"

She rolled over in his arms and faced him. "You heard that? I didn't know what to say..."He stopped her with a kiss.

"I think how you answered was...perfect." He kissed her again., she smiled up at him. Her eyes were getting heavy, her hair was spread out on his chest. She feel asleep in his arms. Aaron lay awake planning a future.

XXX

Aaron had left for work, she was sitting on the couch drink a cup of coffee when the doorbell rung. She was expecting Director Cruz to be on the other side.

"Director, come in. What can I do for you?"

"We need to have a talk Cooper."

"Yes, Sir."

"Because of your relationship with Hotchner, and with the recent discovery that Rossi is your father, you can not be a part of the BAU team any longer. The relationships would leave the team weak. "

"I see."

"You can go any where you want."

"Does the rest of the team know?"

"I'm notifying you first."

"I need time to think about it."

"I understand."

"Thank you sir."

He got up and left. She sat there in shock, she needed to get out and think. She gathered her purse, and clothes and left Aaron's apartment, taking a cab to her townhouse. She knew exactly when Cruz notified the team because her phone blew up, she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She knew she should answer her phone when Aaron and Rossi called, it wasn't their fault but she didn't want to talk. She ignored text messages and phone calls for the rest of the day. She fell asleep laying on the couch, trying to come up with a happy solution.

She woke up, something had startled her. She sat up on the couch, someone was banging on her front door. She got up and peaked out the window and saw Garcia standing on her porch. She pulled open the door, letting her in.

"You're okay? We've been so worried! Ever since we were told... Hotch is out of his mind worried about you! They got a case and had to leave."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep! Where did they go?"

"Washington State"

"I'll call him."

"He wanted me to take you back to his place."

"I'm assuming Jessica has Jack?"

"Yes. Since he couldn't find you."

"Is Jack at Jessica's or Aaron"s?"

"Jessica's. Why?"

"I'm going to stay here tonight P. It will be fine."

XXX

She picked up her phone listening to each voice mail left by Aaron, he was pissed by the last one mixed with worry. _Shit!_ She thought. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer, it went straight to voice mail.

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I needed time to think, I went to the town house and fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried everybody. I'm staying the night here, please forgive me. I'm not sure what I'm doing. I love you."

She hung up the phone, and sat on the couch waiting for him to call her back. Twenty-minutes later her phone rang, she picked it up, it was him.

"Hello."

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I've thought about this. It isn't going to work out between us."

She swallowed hard to keep from crying. "Be sure this time, because I won't be around when and if you change your mind."

"I'm sure, we want different things."

"Got it!" She ended the call and threw the phone down. _Well then, that was that!_


	16. Chapter 16

She picked up her phone and ordered groceries, her phone rang again. She looked at the ID, it was Rossi, might as well get it over with.

"Hello?"

"Iz?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Iz...Aaron is miserable. What happened?"

"Good to know. And ask him! I've got to go!"

"Let's have lunch when I get back."

"I don't know if I'll be here."

"Where would you be?"

"I haven't decided. I'll let you know."

"Iz..." She had ended the call.

Her groceries were delivered, she opened a bottle of whiskey and got rip roaring drunk. She had been kidding herself, thinking she could deserved love. Question was does she run far away or stay here? She locked the house up and went to bed, she would sort it all out tomorrow. She laid down and tried to get a peaceful nights sleep, but sleep was interpreted by dreams of Aaron. She woke up exhausted and hung over.

XXX

She stumbled down stairs fixed some coffee, she took something for a headache. The sun was shining outside which was killing her head, there was a light tapping at the front door. She stumbled to the door and peeked out the window. Garcia was standing on her porch, she opened the door and let her in.

"You don't look so good?"

"I'm hung over!"

"I'm here to take you to Hotch's."

She looked at Garcia and laughed. "Apparently, you haven't talked to him recently."

She took a slow drink of her coffee. "Yesterday, afternoon."

"He ended things last night, so for now I'm staying put until I decide where I'm going next. Hence the reason why I'm hung over!"

"You can't leave!"

"I can't stay here, it's too painful!"

"What about Rossi?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't do anything before talking to Rossi."

"I can't promise anything P. I'll keep in touch, whatever I decide."

"I've got to get to the office." Garcia hugged Izzy before she left.

XXX

By afternoon Izzy had made a decision, she called Cruz. "Sir, How far away can I go?."

"Tacoma Washington, San Antonio."

"San Antonio sounds good Sir."

"There's a position at the Academy to teach. They've actually requested you."

"It's a little too close for me."

"I'll set up an interview for San Antonio and the Academy."

"Yes, sir."

She ended the call, she couldn't decide if she was a coward for running or reinventing herself. If she was truthful, she was a coward because taking the Academy job would keep her close to her dad. They could maybe form a relationship, but then she's run the risk of bumping into Aaron and Jack.

XXXX

She boarded a plane for San Antonio at two pm three days later, to Garcia's disappointment. "Izzy, please don't do this."

"I have to, P. I don't know if I can stay."

"When will you be back?"

"Two days from now."

"Please promise me, you won't accept the job, until you talk to Rossi?"

"I'll think about it."

She hugged Garcia before walking through the gate. Izzy settled herself into her seat for the flight to Texas, she closed her eyes dreaming of Aaron.

XXX

"Hello Kitten. What's going on?"

"Izzy, has left for a job interview in San Antonio. I'm worried she's going to take the job, without talking to anyone."

"When did she leave?"

"I just left her at the airport. She's been requested at the Academy to teach. She said she's go for an interview, but I don't think she'll accept the job."

"I'll take care of it."

Rossi ended the call.

XXX

Izzy got off the plane in Texas, she had decided during the last hour of her flight that she didn't want to be in Texas. She took a cab to the Federal building, and checked in. She called Cruz.

"Sir, it's Cooper."

"I'd like to accept the teaching position. I'm going to fly back tonight if I can get a flight."

"Very good Cooper, I will let them know."

"Thank you sir." She ended the call.

They called her back to the Director's office, she thanked him for the time and told him she'd be returning to Quantico. She returned to the airport and took a red eye back to Washington. She returned early in the morning taking a cab home. She didn't bother telling anyone the change of plans.

She crawled into bed exhausted, she was going to look for a place in Virginia tomorrow. She needed to check in with her new boss, while she was there she'd look for a place. She would call a realtor and put her townhouse up for sale. She settled down to sleep, hoping not to dream of Aaron.

She was up bright and early the next morning, she went for a jog, trying to get into shape. She got the town house put on the market, and left for Quantico. She went to the academy and checked in, she would start in two weeks, once she released from medical. She found a simple apartment close to work, she signed a lease and headed back to Washington.

XXX

The **"For Sale"** sign was posted in front of her townhouse, she went in and started packing. She packed most of her living room, and kitchen. She arranged to have a moving company pick her stuff up next week. She laid down on the couch and watched TV, her phone rang. She looked at caller ID, it was Aaron. She didn't want to talk to him, she ignored the call.

Twenty-minutes later someone was pounding on her front door, she dragged herself off the couch. She peeked out the window, Aaron was standing on her porch, what the hell?"

She opened the door, he stormed inside. "You're leaving?"

"I have to go where there's a job. What does it matter to you?"

"You're running to San Antonio?"

"Again, I've got to work."

"What about Rossi?"

"What about him?"

"You're leaving him, without telling him?"

"Again, that doesn't really concern you."

"Damn it Izzy!"

"What Aaron? Why are you here?"

He looked at her, she stared him down, not flinching. "Please don't leave."

"Why?"

"Because...I've got to go!" He left and shut the door behind him.

The whole conversation left her head spinning out of control, maybe she should have taken the job in Texas.

XXX

She got the rest of the house packed in record time, the movers came and loaded her stuff on the truck. She turned around and looked around good memories and bad. The only person that knew exactly where she was going was P, she swore her to secrecy. She asked Cruz not even to mention reveal where she was. It wouldn't be hard to find her, but she was counting on no one looking.

She had been released medically and passed her physical, she was ready to start teaching. She was looking at the guest speakers for the training session, during the sixth week the BAU was going to be there. She was hoping she could hide out in the back, and go unnoticed. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd be called out on a case.

She started lecturing to her class of cadets. Good morning I'm Agent Izzabelle Cooper, formally of the BAU. I will be one of your instructors. Welcome to the FBI Academy. Let's get started."

XXX

The auditorium was full of all the cadets, she watched from the very back. Her former team members each standing at a podium ready to explain what they did and answer questions. She had a cup of coffee in hand, sitting low in her seat. Her eye went directly to Aaron, she still missed him. He must of felt her eyes on him, he looked up and directly at her. She looked down to avoid his gaze, she raised her eyes, he was scanning the crowd.

The director got up and called the cadets to attention and introduced each member of the team. Garcia was talking about her job.

"I'm Penlope Garcia, I'm the technical analyst."

One of the cadets raised her hand. "My instructor said to always appreciate the technical analyst, they can make our break your case."

Izzy sank lower in her seat. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She just got sold out.

"Who's your instructor, so I can thank him."

"Agent Izzabelle Cooper."

Izzy watched as the entire team searched the crowd looking for sat up in her seat, no use in hiding now. The speaking session lasted another hour before the cadets were dismissed, Izzy tried too decide if she should run.

The director walked over to her and leaned down and whispered in her ear, it was too late now. She walked towards the stage, she climbed the stage taking a deep breathe she walked behind the curtain to go backstage.

Rossi was leaning against a desk. "You've been here the whole time?"


	17. Chapter 17

She walked across the back stage area to Rossi. "I'm sorry! I should have told you were I was."

He studied her face and noticed the purple shadows under her eyes, he took in her appearance noticing she'd lost weight.

"Yes, you should have. We've been looking for you. I went to San Antonio, they said you turned down the job. You just disappeared! Why?"

"I was going to take the cowards way out and run. I decided to stay here, I wanted to get to know you..."

"Then why leave the BAU? Why hide in plain sight?"

"I didn't leave the BAU. I was pulled because of my relationship with Aaron, because you're my father. There's a difference. Then Aaron broke my heart. I didn't even know if you wanted a relationship with me..."

"You didn't give me a chance.."

Another instructor poked his head behind the curtain. "Izzy, it's time to start case studies! "

"I'll be right there Adam." She started to walk away, when he reached out to stop her.

"Can we have dinner tonight? "

"I'd like that." She wrote down her adress. "I get done here at 4, see you at 5?" She hugged him before she walked away.

"Did take you to be a fangirl Cooper!"

"Zip it Leeds! That's my dad!" She walked away to start her afternoon of case studies with the cadets.

"Wait, Dave Rossi is your dad? How did I not know this?

"Long story!"

XXX

Aaron watched her walking away with the man from the auditorium. The sunlight was reflecting off her hair, she threw back her head and laughed at something he said. He knew he had no right to be but he was jealous. She had moved on fast, it had only been nine weeks since he ended their relationship. He was still picking up the pieces.

"She's lost weight." Morgan said.

"I hadn't noticed." Came Aaron's reply.

"Come on Hotch. Why are you doing this to yourself. Go over there and get her back."

"I can't. She's moved on, can't you see that?"

"No, I don't see it.."

XXX

Izzy stopped walking with Adam and looked over to the black SUVS, she felt eyes watching her. She was tempted to walk over and talk to the occupants but she didn't have time. She had to get the cadets started on the case studies.

She closed her eyes and wiped away a tear, she didn't think she would ever be able to think of Aaron without crying. She pulled open the door and walked into the gym.

"Good afternoon Cadets. Today you'll be working on actual FBI cases. Before you are crime scenes for you to process. The clues will lead you to your Unsub. Each of you picked a poker chip when you came in the door. This is your team, meet up, find your scene and get busy. Good luck future crime fighters! "

She sat down and let them get started. There were arguments on team leaders, which direction they should take, who found a leed. After a hour of arguments, she and they other instructors had marked off for teamwork.

They were getting no where fast. "Cadets, you are working as individuals, you need to work as a team. Put your packets and notes down. We'll pick this up tomorrow."

Izzy checked her watch she was going to be late, she drove home. Rossi met her at the door "Give me 5 minutes. "

He came in and sat on the couch, she rushed into the bed room and changed clothes.

"Sorry, I was late."

"I take it the afternoon didn't go well?"

"They have a lot to learn about teamwork."

He put his arm around her waist and guided her to the car. He drove them to a quiet restaurant in town.

"I'm sorry for everything. "

"Tell me what happened. "

"Cruz came to Aaron's apartment and told me I couldn't be apart of the team anymore because of our relationship. It was too dangerous. I should have called Aaron and told him, but I was upset and confused. I went back to my townhouse to put things in perspective and think. I couldn't do it at Aaron's. Cruz said he'd tell the team. I ignored calls, I was wrapped up in my own hurt and confusion. I fell asleep, I listened to my voicemails, I called Aaron back and left him a message. He called me back and ended our relationship. I told him to be sure because I wouldn't be around if he changed his mind. He told me he was. The next day I made my decision, I had my choice of three places. I chose Texas, I got there, fully intending on accepting the position, something changed my mind when I got there. Since the academy had requested me as an instructor, I accepted."

She took a drink of her wine, and waited for his response. "Why not tell me? Did you blame me for be removed from the team? For you and Aaron?"

"No! I was afraid of being rejected by you too. The man I was in love with..." She started to cry.

"Izzabelle...please don't cry. Why would you think that?"

"I'm sorry, it was just something I had in my head."

He took her hand. "I could never reject you...I'm proud to be your dad!"

"Thanks."

"Do you still love him?"

She knew better then to even attempt to lie. "Yes. God help me. I still love him. Being that close to him today was torture."

"What about the young man that came for you this afternoon?"

"Adam?"

"You two seemed close."

"We are, but he's engaged! We are just friends."

They finished their meal, Rossi took her home, he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I'll call you later in the week."

"Good night dad." It rolled off her tongue before she could stop it, she tensed waiting to see his reaction. He turned and smiled at her.

"Good night kid."

She went inside her apartment and sat down, tonight hadn't gone half bad. She locked the door and got ready for bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXX

Rossi walked into Aaron's office. "We need to talk!"

"What's going on Dave?"

"It's about Izzy?"

"I rather not talk about personal business." He said in a defensive tone.

"Good thing most of it is work related. Did you know she didn't quit the team Cruz removed her because of us. She went to her house to think, she ignored our calls because she was trying to get perspective. Yes, she should have called you as soon as she found out."

"What?"

"I know, that's not the story we got. She did plan on running away to Texas to start over, but changed her mind. She was requested for her current position so she took it."

Dave stared at Aaron waiting for him to say something, anything. "Thank you for telling me."

"That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you still love her! Don't bother lying, we all know you do. We saw your reaction when the cadet said her name yesterday."

"She's moved on, it's too late."

"Then go fight for her! It's never too late."

"She warned me she wouldn't be around if I changed my mind."

"She is around, go get her!" Rossi left Aaron's office going back to his own.

Aaron knew it was too late, he'd seen her yesterday with the other man. He couldn't interfere with her happiness.

XXX

The cadets did better with the case studies today, they started working together as a team. They were able to put together a profile and search for an unsub, they missed several things. The instructors went over the case notes, grading them, making notes on what went wrong. One team was able to arrest the unsub and rescue the victim. The other three teams didn't fair as well, they had to go over and redo the case study.

Izzy was tired when she got home, she just wanted to eat dinner and go to bed. She started the final phase of training tomorrow for the FBI triathlon, she and a couple of other instructors were running in it, next month. She was already in excellent shape, she just need to bring everything together. In the morning she was going for a long run before work, she headed to bed early.

She had settled down and was just about asleep when her phone, beeped singalong a text message. She rolled over to check her phone, she was surprised to see it was from Aaron.

 _Thinking of you always! Sweet dreams! Aaron_

She wasn't sure how to respond, she decided to ignore his text. Maybe he texted her by mistake or he was drunk texting. She rolled over and went to sleep, five am was awful early and she wanted to get at least seven to ten miles in before work.

She groaned when her alarm went off, she rolled out of bed and got dressed. She stretched out and hit the streets, it felt good to run. It helped clear her mind, put things in perspective. She thought about Aaron's text last night, she decided it was probably meant for someone else. She felt a pang of jealous, he had obviously moved on. Maybe she should try to move on too, as much as she still loved him, she needed to get over him.

She had made good time on her run, she ran a lap around the block to cool down. She stretched out, so her muscles wouldn't cramp up. Her phone beeped, she pulled it out of her pocket and Che ked her messages.

 _Hope you have a wonderful day! Still thinking of you! Aaron_

She looked at her phone and made a face, obviously he'd lost his ever loving mind. Sending her two texts. She climbed the stairs to her apartment, unlocking the door. She kicked off her shoes and called her dad.

"Belle, good morning! '

"Morning dad!"

"What can I do for you?"

"Let Aaron know he's texting the wrong women. He's texted me twice now."

"Why do you think it's a mistake? "

"Has he lost his mind?"

He chuckled. "I don't think so."

"Just tell him, he texted me by mistake. I've got to go." She ended the call and headed to the shower. She had enough time to get ready for work, and get a cup of coffee.

XXX

Rossi sat back and smiled he was glad that Aaron took his advice, now if his daughter would stop being stubborn. He was interested in seeing how Aaron planned on winning Izzy's affections back. He finished his coffee and headed to the office, he thought to himself things are about to get interesting.

XXX

Aaron was a little disappointed and concerned sent two texts to Izzy and no response. He didn't want to ask Garcia or JJ for help but he might have too. Just to see where Izzy's heart and head was at, if he really stood a chance to getting her couldn't ask Dave that wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Garcia, I need a favor. It involves a matter of the heart. Will you help me?"

"Sir...of course! "

"It's a secret mission."

"Understood sir. When do I start?"

"Today. Come to my office and bring JJ."

The two ladies listened to his plan, they looked at each other and smiled. "We're in!"

XXX

It was Friday afternoon, it had been a long week. She;d been getting texts from Aaron all week, she thought if she ignored them he'd stop, but it seemed to just encourage him. Her phone beeped for the third time that day, she rolled her eyes and checked her messages.

 _Meet me for dinner tonight...please? Aaron_

She had enough, she sent him a text back.

 _I don't know what kind of crazy kool aid you're drinking over at the BAU, but please stop texting me. Cooper._

She put her phone down, in her back and got ready to run the obstacle course with her cadets, she found it was a great moral booster and it helped keep her in shape. She finished the course well ahead of most of the cadets, there were a few right on her heels. She high fived them and waited for the rest of her cadets to finish, she dismissed them after the last one finished. She walked back to where she left her back and a single red rose was laying on top, with a card that read:

 **"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk though my garden forever" Lord Alfred Tennyson**

Adam read the card over her shoulder. "Whoa! Who's that from Iz?"

"I have an idea."

"Do tell!"

"A certain crazy BAU Unit Chief. I don't know what he's doing."

"Looks like he's trying to win you back."

"I don't know if I want to be won back. I need someone who isn't going to run at the first sign of trouble, or when things change. He's done that twice now. I can't take another heart break."

"You still love him, don't you? The last time we talked..."

"I've been thinking about moving on...I'll see you tomorrow. We're still meeting at six for triathlon training? "

"Yeah, here at the pool." He watched her walk away, at least she didn't throw the card and flower away. She took it with her.

Adam pulled out his phone. "I'm not sure you're going to win her back...she talked about moving on. She got it!"


	18. Chapter 18

She threw her gear down, kicked off her boots and laid on the couch. She had only been laying there for thirty minutes when someone was knocking on her door. She dragged herself off the couch, peeked through the peep hole. She smiled when she saw Garcia and JJ standing on the other side of the door.

She opened the door smiling. "Yes?" The women hugged her, she invited them into her apartment.

"Come out with us tonight! " JJ said.

"I can't, I have triathlon training in the morning. "

"Just for a little while then." Pouted Garcia.

"Give me 30 to get ready! "She rushed in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready. She threw on jeans and a red lacy tank top, then a black button up shirt leaving it mostly unbuttoned. She pulled on a pair of boots and ran out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Izzy asked.

"A new club down town. The guys are meeting us there." Garcia answered.

Izzy stopped and looked at both women about to protest. "Morgan, & Spencer. Hotch can't make it."

Izzy followed them out the door, she took her own car because she wasn'tgoing to stay late. They arrived at the club. The guys had a table for them, they ordered a round of drinks.

"Come on Cooper, lets dance!" Morgan pulled her on the dance floor for a fast beat number.

A slow one came on, he took her into his arms and started to dance. He spun her out and away from him, into another man's arms. She looked up and she was in Aaron's arms. She tried to pull away but his hold was too tight, at the end of the song he leaned down and kissed her gentlely. She pushed him away and stormed away from him across to the table grabbing her purse. She glared at the occupants of the table before storming out of the club.

"Iz, wait!" Spencer chased after her.

She didn't stop, she was outside when he caught up with her. She looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, we all thought we were helping. "

"It's not going to happen! I have to go."

"Do you still care for him?"

She stopped. "I don't know." She got to her car and drove home. She walked up to her apartment and found Aaron leaning against her door.

 _Great! Just what I needed!_ She thought. She looked at him and tried to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I went to far." She didn't say anything just looked at him. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me you didn't feel anything that you don't still love me. I'll walk away."

She clinched her jaw and looked away. She pushed around him to get inside her apartment. He stopped her, he touched her arm, then caressed her face. She lost her resolve, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lifted her up, holding her against him, not breaking the kiss. He carried her inside the apartment kicking the door shut. He sat her down on the floor, she started pulling off his clothes, he started pulling off hers. He carried her to the bedroom and made love to her all night long.

She lay in his arms afterwards, her back against his chest, he nuzzle her ear with his lips.

"I love you!" He whispered. She pretended to be asleep.

XXX

Her alarm went off at five am the next morning, she started to roll from her bed. His arm snaked around her waist.

"Where are you going so early?"

"I have training this morning? "

"For what?"

God this was going to be hard. "FBI triathlon. You need to leave." she pulled on a tshirt and underwear.

He looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

"No. Just go!'

"Iz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He went to pull her in his arms, she pulled away from him. "Talk to me."

"Lets call last night what it was, good bye sex!"

"It wasn't that for me." He looked hurt and betrayed.

"I'm sorry, I can't get on this merry-go-round with you again."

"Iz, please!"

"Just go!"

"Tell me you don't love me!"

She turned her back on him, he walked up behind her. "I know I hurt you, I'm not running. I'll leave now, but I'm fighting for us." He got dressed and left her apartment.

XXX

She threw herself into her workout hitting her best time ever. She felt awful about how she left things with Aaron. Part of her wanted to call him and apologize, begging for forgiveness, confessing that she still loved him. The other part of her knew she had been right to push him away, she had to protect her heart.

'You're a million miles away Iz! What gives?" Adam said.

"I did something incredibly stupid last night!"

"No way. What did you do?"

"Had good bye sex with Aaron, refused to talk to him this morning and threw him out of my apartment. He asked me if I still loved him."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't answer him."

"You do still live him! Tell him!"

"I can't, I ruined it! I've got to go!"

"Iz, wait!"

She walked to her car and left for home. She crawled into the shower letting the hot water mix with her tears. She was stupid and foolish! She had to let Aaron know how she felt before it was too late. She would get ready and go see him this afternoon. She got out of the shower and got dressed picking up her phone she saw she got a text message. It was from her dad.

 _Got a case, call you when I get back. Lets go out for dinner! Love you!_

She returned his texted, after thinking for a few minutes she sent a text to Aaron.

 _I'm sorry about this morning! Can we talk when you get back?_

She fixed herself a glass of tea and sat down to watch TV, waiting for Aaron to answer her back. She knew how busy he could get during a case. She went out to dinner with a group of instructors, she kept her phone close at hand. Still no text from him, she was a little worried.

She went to bed that night, hoping he'd text her at some point. Still nothing by Sunday morning, she got up and went for a run. By the end of the day she still hadn't heard from him, she had decided maybe she had totally ruined it, and he had decided to move on. She climbed into bed feeling miserable but yet she knew she deserved it

 _XXX_

Aaron looked at the text from Izzy and fought back the urge to text her back immediately. He had been hurt by her words and actions that morning. He was hoping this was a good talk she wanted to have with him. He put his phone away and got busy with the case the team was working on.

He wanted to finish it up and get back so he could talk to her and hopefully have a new start. He had to put it out of his mind right now, it was distracting him, and distractions were dangerous. The team was ready to deliver their profile. It was just a matter of time before they found the Unsub.

The team descended on the abandoned farm house, the SWAT team kicked in the door, the BAU team following. Gunshots rang out, Aaron took one to the shoulder and collapsed, another shot struck him in the arm. He was laying on the ground trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. He sat up and scouted against the wall, propping himself up. A man stepped from out of the shadows aiming his gun at Aaron and smiling. Shots rang out.

 _XXX_

Izzy drank a large cup of coffee on the way to work Monday morning. She had to notify a couple of cadets that they were being cut from the program because they were flunking out. She hated this part of the job. She tried to help them but they were flunking book studies and barley passing the physical part.

She called them into her office, the first cadet took it well. He said he'd reapply for the next session. The second cadet was belligerent and blaming everyone. He got in Izzy's face and threatened her, she had him removed by security.

She headed to her classroom after the incident, she couldn't let it phase her. She finished the day, she went out to dinner with Adam. She got home and laid down in bed. Tomorrow they were doing case studies again, that would take up all day. She fell asleep, not hearing her cell phone ring.

 _XXX_

Morgan shot the Unsub in the back before he could get another shot off at Aaron.

" We need a Medic, Hotch has been hit!"

"I'm fine." Hotch said.

"Wait for the Medics."

Hotch struggled to get up. "One bounced off my vest and grazed my shoulder, the other one grazed my forearm. I'm fine!"

"Get checked out."

The rest of the team ran into the room and surrounded him. "I'm fine, just get me out of here."

The Medics came in and checked him out, they suggested a trip to the hospital for medical treatment. After prompting from Rossi and Morgan, he finally complied and went to the hospital to be checked out. He was released later with superficial wounds, they were back on the jet and headed back to Washington by early afternoon.

XXXX

Izzy hit the pool at 0500 hours, then ran the obstacle course for her morning workout. She was in her office by seven drinking a cup of coffee, she checked her cell phone and saw she had a miss call from her dad. She picked up her phone and returned his call.

"Good morning Belle."

"Good morning."

"Do you want to have breakfast?"

"I'm already at work."

"Did you eat?"

"I will in a bit. I'm sorry I missed your call last night."

"Aaron, was shot, by the Unsub."

Her heart stopped beating for a minute. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "You really should start with that."

"So, you still care about him?"

"Dad...of course I do. It's complicated."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I should be done here around four, see you at five?"

"Come to the house, I'll cook for you."

"Sounds good."

"What do you have planned today?"

"Case studies all day. Hoping it goes better."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

"Love you kid!"

"Love you too." She ended the call and walked out of her office to gym.

XXXX

The case studies scenarios were set up, for the day, she sat down in a chair and waited for the cadets. Adam sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks pal!"

"You're welcome! You look rough!"

"Gee thanks!"

The cadets knew the drill, Izzy and Adam sat back and let them run their cases.

"Did you call him?"

"I sent him a text. He was away on a case, but he got shot."

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Yes, I'm going to call him later."

"Promise..."

She looked at him and started to say something. There was an explosion that knocked them all off their feet, she could hear sirens, there was smoke and flames. She tried to get up and help get people out, but something was on top of her. She couldn't move, she tried to push it off of her but it wouldn't budge. She pulled out her phone and dialed Aaron's phone number.

"Hotcher."

"Aaron..."Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Iz...are you there? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I love you." She dropped the phone, she couldn't keep her eyes open any more.

"Iz...Iz!" The phone went dead.

An alarm sounded in the building and an announcement was made. "There was an explosion at the FBI Academy, all available agents report."

Aaron ran out of his office and ran into Rossi. "Lets get the team and head down!"

They loaded up the SUVs and headed down to Quantico, Aaron looked at Rossi and told him about Izzy's phone call.


	19. Chapter 19

Izzy was laying on the floor, she slowly started to move and take inventory of her body. Nothing felt broken, her head was pounding, she looked over and saw Adam laying next to her. She rolled over and checked his pulse still breathing, she slowly sat up and looked around, she felt around and found her cell phone. She couldn't get a call out, all lines were busy.

She stumbled to the fire extinguisher and pulled it out, she pulled the fire alarm. She trued to put out the flames the best she could, she started giving orders to some of the uninjured cadets to start first aid to those that were injured. She reminded the cadets not to touch anything but the other cadets, everything was evidence. She walked over to Adam, he was regaining consciousness.

"Adam, you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you okay Iz?"

"I think so!"

The rescue teams were starting to descend into the classroom. Her head was really starting to pound, she was trying to focus on the questions being asked. She made sure the severely injured got the medical care they needed, She was checked out by a medic, she was fine. She needed some oxygen, she refused a trip to the hospital. Looking around she thought that every FBI agent in Washington must be here.

She was released by her supervisor and the head investigator, she walked back to her office. She tried to get a call out to her dad but all lines were still busy. She turned on her laptop and turned on her webcam, she found Garcia and clicked on her picture. Her face filled up her screen.

"P, where are they?"

"Iz...are you okay?"

"I'm banged up and bruised. I can't get a call out on my cell. I want to let dad know I'm okay. Where are they?"

"They are still in the classroom area.."

"I'm headed there now..." She signed off and went to find her dad and Aaron.

She locked her office door and walked down the hall, a gun was jabbed into her back. "Just keep walking! And Jack won't get hurt." She froze, he pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of Jack with Julian Thomas, one of the cadets that flunked out on Monday.

She looked at Christopher Williams the other cadet from Monday. "Where are we going?"

"To your apartment!"

"Promise me, Jack won't be hurt!"

"Do like we say, and he'll be fine."

They walked to her car and got in, she drove to her apartment in silence. How was she going to get a message to Aaron about Jack?

XXX

"Hotchner. What do you mean he's missing? I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"What's wrong?"

"Jack is missing, he didn't come in from recess. He's no where at the school. Jessica doesn't have him, I have to go."

"I'm coming with you!"

They filled the rest of the team in on Aaron's missing son, the rest of the team decided they were better used in finding Jack. They headed back to Washington, to start the search.

"Garcia, has Izzy checked in with you?" Rossi asked.

"She was coming to find you."

"Try to get a hold of her, Jack is missing!"

"I will get started on looking for him and calling Izzy."

XXX

She walked into her apartment and Jack was sitting on her couch. "Iz..." He flung himself at her, she bent over and picked him up.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too!" She hugged him tight before sitting him down again.

"You have me here, let him go!"

"Not yet. Have a seat." She sat down in the chair and they tired her down.

"Don't hurt her!" Jack started to cry.

"He's been through enough in his life, just let him go. He has nothing to do with this!"

"All in good time!"

Jack crawled up in her lap and laid his head on her shoulder. She whispered in his ear. "Go watch TV in my room, call her dad from my bedroom phone. Lock the door and don't come out until he comes for you!"

Jack jumped off her lap and ran for her room. "What's up with that?"

"I told him to go watch TV in my room, with the door shut. He doesn't need to see this!"

"You're too smart!" Thomas slapped her hard across the face, she blinked back tears.

XXX

"Izzy...Jack is missing."

"Daddy, it's me. Two mean men have her tied up. She told me to hide in here and call you. Come get us!"

"We're coming, Jack! Tell me what happened. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay. One of them took me from school and brought me to Iz's house, the other one brought Iz home." There was pounding on the bedroom door, Jack hid the phone under the bed.

"Hey, kid! Open the door!"

Jack slowly opened the door and looked at Thomas. "Who you talking to kid?"

"No one!" Jack laid back down on Izzy's bed.

Thomas found the phone under the bed. "I hope you and her daddy have said everything you needed to, she'll be dead before you get here."

He threw the phone down on the floor, Jack shut and locked the door. He picked up the phone. "Daddy?"

"I'm here..."

"Are they going to hurt Iz?"

"We are coming Jack, hold on." He heard gun shots in the background, the next thirty minutes were the longest of his life.

XXX

They were arguing about what to do about Jack, she couldn't sit there and do nothing. She screamed and stood up with the chair still tied to her body, she rammed them against the wall, using all her rage knocking them down. She loosened the rope that had her tied down, she threw the chair down. She took the gun from Williams, there was a struggle, the gun went off and she shot him in the gut.

She aimed the gun at Thomas. "On your knees, hands on your head! Now!" She pulled the handcuffs out of her drawer and handcuffed him. She picked up her purse and called 911. She ran up stairs and knocked on the door.

"Jack, let me in!" The door opened and Jack peeked out. She picked him up and held him tight in her arms, she was crying and holding him.

The police were there in minutes and took her statement, the medics were there checking Jack over. She declined medical care, she sat on the back of the ambulance holding him. She heard Aaron calling his name, she sat him on the ground so he could run to his dad.

She put her face in her hands and exhaled, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was her dad.

"Are you okay Belle?"

She could just shake her head yes, he grabbed her and hugged her. "Pack a bag and stay with me tonight."

'I'd like that." She walked towards her apartment, she saw Aaron walking away with Jack in his arms. She couldn't blame him, it was her fault he'd been in danger.

XXX

She walked into her dad's kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay."

"What's on your mind Belle?"

"I'm thinking about taking a leave of absence from work and taking a really long vacation somewhere warm and sunny."

"You could probably use it! When would you leave."

"Next week maybe!"

"Let me know." He kissed her on the cheek. "Some of us have to go to work today."

She called and arranged for time off, she called a travel agent and decided to go to Mexico for a couple of weeks and just relax. She cleaned up her mess, and drove home.

She decided to call Aaron and apologize, it went straight to voice mail.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am Jack was put into danger because of me. I hope he's okay. I wanted to say something last night but it was crazy. Please forgive me!"

She ended the call and started to make a list of things she'd need for her vacation. She was leaving as soon as possible, she felt like being spontaneous. She called and let her dad know her plans, he told her maybe he'd join her one weekend. She thought that sounded wonderful. She packed her bag, she was leaving in the morning.

XXX

Aaron read over the police report from Izzy's, he pinched the bridge of his nose. This women again protected his son without any regard to her own life. He read that Thomas wanted to kill Jack and Williams wanted to let him go. He felt his phone vibrate, he was in the middle of reading the report so he didn't answer his phone. He saw he had a missed call from Izzy, he listened to her voicemail. She actually thought he was upset with her, he was the opposite.

He tried to call her but it went straight to voice mail, he didn't want to leave a message. He got up and walked over to Rossi's office.

"Have you talked to Izzy today?"

"She's leaving for a three week vacation to Mexico in the morning."

"What about work?"

"She's taking a leave of absence."

Aaron walked out of Rossi's office, he called and asked for the next few days off for emergency leave. He asked JJ if she could watch Jack for him. he needed to go out of town.

XXX

 **Four Days Later in Mexico**

Izzy was sitting in a beach side bar watching the sun go down, the sun set was breathe taking, there was a warm breeze blowing off the water. She noticed him walking towards her, he was tall and handsome, the type of guy she usually went for, she wasn't in the mood to be alone tonight. He sat down beside her without invitation, she took a sip of her drink and gazed at him.

"You're so beautiful, I forgot my pick up line!" He said.

She laughed out loud. "Does that line actually work?"

"It's the first time I used it, I borrowed it from a friend."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he stood up, picking her up and holding her against him.

"I love you Izzy!"

"I love you too Aaron!"


	20. Chapter 20

Izzy unpacked her packs, and started a load of laundry. She ordered dinner and sat down on the couch to wait, she was miserable. There was a knock on her door, she grabbed the cash from the bar, her dad was holding her bag of take out.

"Welcome home Belle!"

"Thanks dad! " He came into the apartment and set the bag on the bar. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"How was your trip?"

"I don't want to talk about it?"

"That bad?"

She just nodded her head. "Have you eaten? I have plenty."

"I'll take you up on your offer! " She plated their food and sat down at the bar to eat.

She cleared their plates when they were done eating. He looked at her, he could see something was on her mind.

"Come on kid...talk to me."

"I can't." Tears slipped down her face.

"You're miserable, Aaron is miserable! What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it!"

He pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. He stayed for a couple of hours longer trying to coax her to talk to him. "I'll call you tomorrow. "

She smiled at him. "Talk to you then." She locked the door once he left, she was exhausted. She went to bed and fell asleep.

XXX

 _She was in bed with a faceless man, Aaron stormed into the room glaring at her._

 _"How could you do this?"_

 _"I was drugged! I'm sorry! "_

 _"Liar!"_

 _He stormed out of the room!_

She woke up gasping for air, she looked around her room and relaxed. She was at home, in her apartment in Virginia. She slowly climbed from her bed and got dressed and went for a run. Hoping to clear her mind, she ignored the calls that came in during her hour run. She felt better afterwards, she climbed the stairs to her apartment, she walked past a man standing in front of a neighbors door.

"Izzy? "

"Yes?"

He grabbed her arm and started to drag her down the catwalk to the stairs. She was fighting him, trying to break his hold. She broke away and ran for her door, she had her key out and in the lock. He grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms down. She stomped on his instep, his grip lossened, she elbowed him in the solar plexus. He grabbed a handful of hair.

"Freeze FBI! Hands in the air!" She heard her dad's voice and felt relief. A shot rang out and he dropped to the ground. Dave came running toward Izzy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! "

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. He called the local police and Aaron. Izzy was sitting in her apartment drinking a cup of coffee.

Aaron came in and sat down beside her, he wanted to pull her into his arms and just hold her.

"What happened? "

"I came back from my run and he was waiting for me outside my apartment. "

He touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shook up, but I'm fine.'"

"Izzy.." She drank her coffee.

"Thank you for coming but I need to get ready for work." She left him sitting on the couch, she disappeared through her bedroom door.

XXX

"Why did you attack Agent Cooper? " Aaron asked the man.

"Who?"

"You attacked and attempted to kidnap a federal officer. You are looking at 15 years."

There was a tap on the window, he turned and saw Dave. He walked out of the room, he took the paper and read the report.

"He was in Mexico, the same time as Izzy. He came home three hours after we did." Aaron said.

"Let's get Garcia and the rest of the team working on this and find the connection."

XXX

She drove to work that morning, glad to be back. She was ready for her life to get back to normal, she was trying to decide if she really wanted to live and go back into the field. She pulled into her parking place, grabbed her bag and coffee, she headed into her office.

She had twenty minutes before class started, she drank her coffee and tried to focus.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Adam poked his head in her office door.

"Thanks! "

"How was your trip?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Lunch? "

"Sounds good!" She smiled at him as she left.

She walked to the class room to her waiting cadets, she'd only been gone a short time. She didn't take her full leave, after what happened. The morning passed quickly she dismissed for luck and met Adam for lunch.

"What gives?" Adam asked.

"I was drugged with estascy in a bar, slept with someone I don't remember, Aaron showed up after my walk of shame, I passed out in his arms. He took me to the hospital. I'm ashamed! "

"What did he say?"

"I told him I was dehydrated."

"Iz!"

"I'm ashamed! I never turned my back on my drink. The police treated me horribly. Then to top it off, after my run this morning someone tried to grab me."

"What?"

"I was fighting him off, my dad showed up and shot him. Aaron showed up..."

"Tell him what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"I can't! "

They continued to eating their lunch, her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at the caller ID, she swiped ignore. Adam raised his eyebrows at her.

"Stop! "

XXX

"Izzy...call me back. It's important! " Aaron ended the call and laid his phone down. He was about ready to head to the academy and drag her out of there and make her talk to him. Garcia and the others had gathered information about the man they had in custody.

Mitchell Barks, is a leader of a human trafficking ring. He had women drugged and taken from bars in Mexico. One of the bars was the one Izzy had been at the night he'd gotten there. He needed to talk to her, ask her if she'd seen anything. She must have, that's why he tried to grab her this morning.

He picked up his phone trying to call her again, it went straight to voice mail. He cursed under his breathe. Garcia approached his door and knocked.

"Sir, I found something...about Izzy."

"What is it?"

"I found her lab work from the hospital in Mexico."

"And?"

"She...she was drugged. The toxic screen showed Ecstasy, "

"Thank you." He sat down in his chair, his head in his hands. "It made sense to him now."

XXX

It had been a long day, all she wanted to do was soak in a hot bubble bath. She had music playing, she was slouched down in the tub, soaking all the stress away. Someone was pounding on her door, she ignored them. If it was important they would come back or call. She closed her eyes, and slid down a little farther.

Two hands grabbed her pulling her out of the tub. She started fighting the hands off, a towel was wrapped around her. She looked up into Aaron's warm brown eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? "

"About?" She started to walk away from him, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Being drugged."

She clinched her jaw. "Please." Tears started to roll down her face. He wiped them away.

"Talk to me!"

"I was drugged...I woke up in a strangers hotel room...I left." She pulled on a robe.

"You don't remember anything?

She turned and faced him. "Nothing."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You were in my hotel room..."

"What?"

"I found you in the bar that night. I used the pick up line Morgan used on you. You kissed me. I told you I loved you. We left together."

"What?"

He tilted her face up to his. "You were with me that night." She leaned forward, closing her eyes. His lips were on hers. His kiss was gentle at first but then became more demanding. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom into her bedroom. She pulled off her robe, dropping it on the floor. She pulled his shirt off him and started to kiss him. He groaned her name, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

He finished undressing, climbing into bed with her, they slowly made love to each other for the rest of the night.

XXX

She woke up to him staring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"Creeper?"

He grabbed her and started tickling he. "Creeper? I'm a creeper?" She was out of breathe from laughing.

"I..take..it...back...I..take...it..back! I surrender!" He kissed her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I need to talk to you about yesterday morning."

"What about?"

"The man that tried to grab you. His name is Mitchell Barks, is a leader of a human trafficking ring. He had women drugged and taken from bars in Mexico. One of the bars was the one you had been. I thought at first, that you had seen something and that's why he tried to grab you yesterday, but now I'm thinking he didn't want to let you go."

"I don't know what to say."

"Be careful. I need you to be safe..."

She reached up and touched his face, "I promise..." He leaned down and kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck. She looked over at the clock, six-thirty. "We're going to be late."

"We'll shower together and save time."

"Somehow I don't think.." She lost her train of thought and couldn't concentrate.

They were both late to work that morning, she had to go without her coffee.

XXX

It was the morning of the FBI triathlon, Izzy was going to go ahead and run it, even though her training was cut short. She had made a commitment. Aaron was also running it, so the whole team would be there cheering them on. She wasn't expecting to do well, but she was just going to enjoy the work out.

He picked her up holding her close to him. "Kiss me for luck?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Good luck!"

"Same to you!"

He sat her down on the ground, she smiled up at him. She beat him in the swim and the bike but he passed her in the run, she got a leg cramp and had to slow down. She came across the finish line, and saw Aaron, her dad, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, and Jack waiting for her. Jack was holding a sign up, she could make out her name only until she got closer. She crossed the finish line and read his sign.

 **IZZY,**

 **WILL YOU MARRY MY DAD?**

Aaron was down on one knee next to his son, holding a box, she walked over to the two Hotchner men. Aaron took her hand in his.

"Izzabelle Cooper, I love you. Will you marry me?" Jack came over and got on his knee beside his dad.

"Iz, I love you. Will you be my mom?" He held up a locket for her to see.

"Yes." She leaned down and let Jack put the necklace around her neck, she picked him up for a hug. Aaron slipped the ring on her finger, he pulled her in his arms, she kissed him.

They were engulfed by their friends in hugs. Rossi walked up to his daughter and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

She whispered in his ear "You're giving me away at my wedding and dancing with me at the reception." He pulled back and looked at her with tears in his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

She stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the ivory lace wedding dress. She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach, she heard the door open. She turned and saw Jack walk into the room, he was talking on the phone.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Jack looked up at her smiling at her.

"Dad, she looks beautiful! OK." Jack hands Izzy the phone, she take it from him.

"Aaron Hotchner, you should be ashamed of yourself, sending our son to spy!"

"Come to the door of your suite."

"Aaron..."

"Just stick your hand out."

"What are you doing?" She walked to the door of her hotel suite, opening the door a crack, she stuck her arm out. He grabbed her han, kissing it, he slipped a bracket on her wrist.

"I love you Izzabelle Nicole Cooper, in forty-five minutes you'll walk down the aisle to be my wife. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too. See you in forty-five minutes." He kissed her hand before leaving. She went back into her room. She squatting in front of Jack, he hugged her and kissed her.

"You look beautiful mom'"

"Thank you son."

He left the room, to go be with his dad. She turned as the door opened again, her dad was standing in front of her, with tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

The door opened, JJ and Penelope came in smiling at her, the three women hugged. The four of them walked into the hall, to take their places. Reid and JJ walked down first, then Morgan and Penelope, the doors shut. Dave and Izzy took their place in, the music started to play, she started down the aisle towards Aaron.

She smiled as she saw him, there were tears in his eyes. Her dad put her hand into Aaron's, his eyes never left her face. They stepped in front of the pastor, exchanging vows, once they were pronounced husband and wife. Aaron pulled her close kissing her, they ran out of the church to the waiting limo.

As it pulled away from the curb, Aaron pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Hotchner."

She smiled at him, cupping his face, looking into his eyes. "I love you Aaron." She leaned in for a kiss, his hands started to unzip her dress.

"Aaron!"

"I can't help myself!" He smiled at her with a mischievous smile, he pulled her on to his lap.

The limo came to an abrupt stop, he pulled back from her, to look out the window, he cursed under his breathe and threw her on the floor of the limo, covering her body with his. The limo was sprayed with gunfire.

XXX

She sat up gasping for air, reaching for his side of the bed. It was empty, she sat up blinking and rubbing her eyes. She walked out into the kitchen, the rest of the BAU team was eating reception food, they looked up as she walked in.

"How are you feeling?" David said.

"Like I've been shot." She said quietly. "Where's Jack?"

"He's laying down resting." JJ said, looking at her sadly.

Izzy grabbed herself a plate and fixed herself something to eat, she needed to keep her strength up if for no one else, then for Jack. She picked over the food, eating v little as possible. Dave walked up wrapping his arm around her waist, being careful to not hurt her shot arm.

"We're going to find out who did this!"

"I know dad, I know." She closed her eyes, letting fresh tears stream down her cheeks. Thinking about how the happiest day of her life, had turned so quickly. She pushed her plate away, not wanting to eat. She looked at the stack of wedding gifts that were piled up in the apartment, she just wanted to curl up and cry.

"We'll take care of thos for you." Penelope said, putting her arm arounf her.

"It's okay, I'll take care of them, myself. She smiled weakly.

JJ and Penelope cleared away the food, while then men cleaned the kitchen, Izzy hugged them each, thanking them. They left her alone, except for her dad, he sat down on the couch with her. The pain medication made her fall asleep, Dave carried her to the bedroom, laying her down in bed. He walked down to the guestroom to lay down and sleep, today was a long, emotional day and tomorrow promised to be even longer.

XXX

She woke up at two am, she couldn't stand it anymore, she got up from her and Aaron's bed. She touched the empty side of the bed, tearing up, she got dressed, leaving the bedroom, she left her dad a note telling him where she'd gone. She quietly left the apartment, taking a cab to the hospital, she quietly went into his room. He was still out of it from surgery, he'd taken several bullets, two in the side, and one in the abdomen. She bushed the hair off his forehead, kissing him gently, the doctors had pushed her out the door that night, telling her he'd be out all night.

She had wanted to stay by his side, but her dad drug her out of the hospital, insisting she also needed rest, she had gotten a minor gunshot wound to the fore arm. Leaving him was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she also needed to take care of Jack. He'd been scared to death, finding out both of them had been hurt, Jack was still worried about his dad. Dave would bring him to the hospital later in the morning.

She curled up in the chair next to Aaron's bed, her arm was bothering her a little bit, she shifted positions trying to get comfortable, she finally dozed off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up laying next to him in his hospital bed, his brown eyes staring into hers. "Good morning." He whispered kissing her.

"How'd I get up here?"

"I had one of the Agents guarding me put you in bed with me. You looked so uncomfortable in that chair, besides I wanted to wake up next to my wife."

"Aaron..I could have hurt you."

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine."

He kissed her again."I love you."

"I love you too."

She started to get up, he stopped her. "Where are you going? I'm not done holding you yet."

She carefully laid back down in his arms, for a man that had been shot three times he was still strong. She closed her eyes, relieved that he was still alive and safe.


End file.
